Dusk To Dark To Dawn
by mellieforyellie
Summary: Because while love can be found in the most odd of places, it can also be found through the oddest of things. — naruhina & sasusaku ; discontinued
1. It Was Kinda Cute

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of these emails...though that would be cool.**

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
From: ucntCATCHmehwhoknowswhat  
Subject: ohyeaohyeahohyeah  
there's this thing that anko-sensei assigned us today -- little presentation thing for psych. class that's mandatory for all students taking the class or else they fail the semester? uh, yeah, that's going on tomorrow. and anko-sensei said that if you don't come because you just didn't want to, she'll be failing you and not letting you re-take it next semester, either. so, um, yeah.

see you there, teme.

ps: your email is lame. emo, much?

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
Subject: …you've got to be freakin' kidding me.  
Naruto, you are such a fuck-up. I swear to God, I'll incarcerate you and then scatter the ashes across the winds so I have no evidence that I killed you.

I've been sick for only **three fucking days** and then this happens? You're to blame, I know it; you probably pissed Anko-sensei off or something, and then this "presentation" spawned from it.

So what the hell am I supposed to do for this damn project? I mean, it's not like I've **been in class for the last three days**. Thanks asshole.

No, there is no "see you there, teme". You are coming over right now and helping me with what I missed because you are a fuck-up.

PS: fuck you. Like yours sounds better, Mr. I Am The Gingerbread Man?

PSS: learn some grammar? I don't know about your twisted, toddler mind, but reading an email that has no capitalization burns my eyes.

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: get the stick out of your ass?

damn, man. i'll be over there in a sec.

PS: but you can't catch me. and you'd like that, wouldn't you? XD

PSS: actually, it's a lot easier than having to stretch _all the way_ to that shift key all the time. try it. :P

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
Subject: I'm having an aneurism…I think.

That damn dobe probably just killed any chance I have of having any kind of psychology diploma within the next year or so.

Calm me down, somehow. Maybe that'll stop me from killing him.

PS: …I know your email is supposed to be after that single from that gay singer, but it sound like you're saying you're a prostitute. No offense.

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: oh, no

What'd that idiot do this time? Did he spill coffee over your laptop and destroy a research paper? (to which I would be wondering how you're e-mailing me…) Give your textbook to that fox he's nursing back to health? Sell your flash drive so he could get some more freakin' ramen?

Calm…okay…waves on Hawaii…waves anywhere but here…the tropics of the Amazon…deep breaths…_woooshhhh_…

PS: …You're a dickwad.

PSS: His name is Adam Lambert. And gays are cool. Don't be jealous just 'cause you ain't.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
Subject: oh, yes

No, worse. Remember how I've been sick for the past few days? Well, he happened to withhold until **just now,** that there's this massive presentation due tomorrow.

And I have no fucking clue what I'm supposed to write.

So I'm making him come over here to catch me up. And if he starts to pull any bullshit, mind beating him up for me? I'll be too busy trying to read all this crap.

…That wasn't very calming, my pink-haired tumor.

PS: at least I have one.

PSS: I'm not jealous 'cause I'm not gay. I pride myself on heterosexual-ness, thank you very much.

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: …that sounded a little wrong

…Excuse me while I go laugh my ass off.

Yeah, sure I wi – wait. Did you just call me a fucking tumor? Okay, now you have to pay me in gummy worms and a Mint-Chocolate Swirl Shake from Arby's.

PS: I'm glad I don't have one. It makes me a _woman-ly woman_, unlike you. Who's just a woman-ly man. :)

PSS: You're just jealous 'cause you're not cool.

PSSS: I just resisted breaking out into song lyrics, thankyouverymuch. Be proud.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
Subject: your face is a little wrong  
…You are one hypocritical little bitch, huh?

I mean the tumor thing in a good way. You know, like that thing in _Hell Boy II_ where somebody calls it a baby and it goes, "I'm not a baby, I'm a tumor!" That baby/tumor was cute, for a mutant baby-tumor-thing.

And I will get you the shake, and hand-deliver it when you kick Naruto's ass. I want one, too. And maybe some curly fries. Those things are fuck-a-licious.

PS: I'm not a womanly man.

PSS: cooler than you, Miss I Like To Read Guys Fucking Each Other. Don't deny it.

PSSS: I'm so proud. I hope you heard my sarcasm.

PSSSS: …we have too many PS's.

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: …fuck you

Yes, I am. Otherwise I wouldn't be your friend to tell you when you're doing something stupid. Even though I'm probably doing the same thing. The difference? You're doing it WRONG. 'Cause you're not ME. ;)

…You obviously have a sick sense of cute. I think you need to see your own shrink before trying to become one.

Fuck-a-licious? You want to fuck a shake and some fries? (O.o) I didn't know that about you, Sasuke…

PS: hmm, you're right. You're just a feminine man. ;)

PSS: I don't. I'm proud of my yaoi standards. You should search up Gravitation Megamix. It'll be the closest you've gotten to any action in a while, ne?

PPPS: fuck you and your sarcasm. I have something better. It's called my FOOT up your ASS. Hmm, I wonder if there's room for anything to fit up there anymore…

PPPPS: do we REALLY care?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
Subject: you'd like that, wouldn't you?

This is coming from the girl who did a 13-page essay on something that she wasn't supposed to do because she got the page numbers wrong, when I clearly told you what the were.

The shrink bizz ain't for me. I think I want to become a child psychologist. Then I get to fuck up kids' minds and scar them for life. I think life would be much more interesting if we had a few psychopathic freaks in the world.

…It's official, somebody has just passed the King of Stupid. Congratulations, Sakura, the award goes to you.

PS: …forehead.

PSS: …yeah, no. I don't read comics to get action. I go pick up actual chicks, thank you very much.

PSSS: no, you're not an angry bald guy from _That 70's Show_. You don't get to do that. XD

PSSSS: no, not really.

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: …don't tempt me, boy. I will rape you.

…Yeah…well...YOUR MOM.

Did you get raped as a child Sasuke? Because there is obviously somethin' not right going on up in that head of yours.

But you do have a point. It would be more exciting.

...Kelso? (lol)

PS: chicken-ass.

PSS: really? How much do you pay them?

PSSS: well, I'd hope I'm not an angry bald guy. That would be really scary. *shiver*

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
Subject: uhhh…(O.o)

…I don't even think that deserves a response.

No, I didn't, but there was that creepy pedophile next door that always asked me to hold his snake…still not sure if he meant it as a real snake or a "snake". *shiver*

Yes, yes it would.

…I meant Naruto, but Kelso works, too.

PS: at least my head doesn't look like a giant bubble-gum bubble popped on me.

PSS: I don't. I sex 'em up.

PSSS: it really would. You be the bald version of my dad.

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: haven't been laid in a while…  
But you see, you responded to it by saying that it didn't deserve a response. So HA. IN YOUR FACE.

Probably both. You'd go in, thinking that spitting viper was so fucking cool, then he rips off the clothes and rapes you. It could've happened. But you're a good boy and ran away, screaming, "STRANGER DANGER!"

*dies laughing at the image*

You're right. They're like…twins. Further evidence that Ashton Kutcher is planning to destroy the world as we know it. But he does it while being sexy. :D

PS: at least I don't have a brother that's prettier than me. OH. I SO WENT THERE.

PSS: Keep telling yourself that. You know they steal money out of your wallet while you're sleeping in that cheap-ass motel room.

PSSS: …(O.O) OH GOD.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
Subject: want me to help with that?

…Wow. Just wow.

**…Wow. Wowwwwww.**

But that would be funny, especially if it was on YouTube. XD

I agree on the plot to destroy the world thing. But not the sexy part. **Because I'm straight.**

PS: At least I am therefore the handsom-er one. He's the feminine one. He's also the gay one. So **in your face.**

PSS: I know. That's why I only bring dollar bills. And only 5 of them.

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: …motel six on third. friday at 6. meet you there. ;)

I love the fact that I can baffle you to the point of just "Wow"s. It makes me feel special. X3

You just had to clarify that, didn't you, Sasuke? (lol, just kidding. It would be HAWT if you were bi though. Maybe that's just me.)

PS: …YOUR MOM.

PSS: I didn't know you were that smart! :P

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
Subject: you have a deal :)

Because you are, lol. Nobody else I know has natural pink hair. (I mean, seriously. What were your parents on when you were conceived?)

…no comment. At all.

Anyway, Naruto's here. I'll talk to you later.

PS: — is a lovely person? Yes, she is. I'll be sure to tell her that.

PSS: I didn't know you could count!

* * *

**So I kind of almost died with this. Only when I uploaded it did I realized all the at signs had been taken out. (FML) and then Naruto and Sakura's emails had just completely disappeared. And THEN the underlines got taken out. I was driven up the wall. AND MY UNDERLINES ARE STILL NOT THERE. Feel free to go to (http:// mellieforyellie . livejournal . com /2010/02/04/) for the properly underlined version.  
**

**I had originally planned on writing the entire thing and then posting...but I'm just too impatient for that. I'm honestly surprised I lasted as long as I did.**

**Next chapter is at least halfway through, if not 75 percent. It's done on this random posting board, then goes to a chatango group. All I have so far.**

**Please read and review! Thanks so much!  
**


	2. Pure and Simple

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam; ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: cruelisascrueldoes(at)damagedforyou  
Subject: you better be there

Hello, children, this is your wonderful Anko-sensei. I better see you at that presentation. BOTH OF YOU. Especially, you, Uchiha. I'm sure you have just a WONDERFUL presentation for me on the idea of human social skills. :D

If you're not there then you fail the class and I don't have to see you for another year. :)

To: 425-8679  
From: 864-9107  
This is totally all your fault, Naruto. I hate you so much right now.

To: 864-9107  
From: 425-8679  
blehhhh,well ur jst a pcket of snshne, rnt u???

do u seee ddat chyk ova der? she looks so cut nd hawt

To: 425-8679  
From: 864-9107

I would respond, but I couldn't read any of that shit. Try T9Word.

To: 864-9107  
From: 425-8679

lol just go with the flow Sasuke. is this better??

To: 425-8679  
From: 864-9107

Better than before, yes. OH SHIT IT'S MY TURN.

--

--

_Welcome to the funnest posting board on the web!_

isapparentlyafoolishbrother posted:

Is it me, or is this site's opening advertisement really retarded?

notgonnacatchme2day posted:

not just you, bro. I was ready to call it gay until I realized sakura was on here. *_*

ohbabytellmeyoursorrows posted:

That's what I thought, Naruto. *glares*

And I know. They need to come up with a new slogan, like, "got something to say? say it here." That would sound cool.

isapparentlyafoolishbrother posted:

Not bad.

…why aren't we on IM again?

ohbabytellmeyoursorrows posted:

…no idea.

notgonnacatchme2day posted:

so why don't we go?

isapparentlyafoolishbrother posted:

I say we do. Meet you all on chatango.

--

--

cherryjustmaybe: ello~

icecoldbeauty: OMG SAKU I MISSED YOUUUUU

cherryjustmaybe: lol, calm down there Ino. You see me every day.

icecoldbeauty: but only for a couple hours…

fansofdeath: Lol, stop being so nooobish, ice-chan. hi, cherry. long time no see.

cherryjustmaybe: Haha, yeah. College classes are a bitch. D:

weaponsofdestruction: Ttly, I know what u mean

icecoldbeauty: this is why you try to get a degree in something you love…like fashion designing. :)

cherryjustmaybe: …ice-chan, you go to technical school and don't have to take all these stupid freaking classes about stuff you will NEVER care about.

icecoldbeauty: hm…you have a point.

weaponsofdestruction: us, however, we get both a major and a minor, so we can have TWO different careers if the first doesn't work out. :)

fansofdeath: all the more reason not to go to college…

icecoldbeauty: if anything, tema-chan, go for the hot guys :D

fansofdeath: …you seem to forget I'm married to your best friend. and pregnant.

icecoldbeauty: oh yeah…

anon328: wow u all r stuped….

icecoldbeauty: says the anon who can't even fucking spell

anon328: i cn spll batter den u fukterdsss

cherryjustmaybe: …right. That's why my brain just exploded at the fact you can't even spell "fucktards" right.

anon328: shut upp ur jst a lonely betch whu haznt got layed in a whele bcuz ur an ugle cuent

cherryjustmaybe: …*starts laughing uncontrollably*

icecoldbeauty: you're fucked, dude.

fansofdeath: have fun with the rant

weapons of destruction: and the banhammer

cherryjustmaybe: listen here, you fucking anon, I would show you a picture of me, but I have too many fucking stalkers as it is. As for the "I haven't gotten laid thing"…well, I haven't gotten laid in a while, but that's because I have a problem fucking my friends, so just

cherryjustmaybe: SHUT THE FUCK UP

cherryjustmaybe: *bans*

icecoldbeauty: damnnn, girl, way to bitch out the anon

cherryjustmaybe: :)

justadarkkindofguy: …me and dobe wait 5 minutes to get on because we had to grab a bite and THIS happens?

icecoldbeauty: SASU-CAKES~~~

justadarkkindofguy: …if you ever call me that again, I will dye your hair green like Fez did to Jackie on That 70's Show.

cherryjustmaybe: …LMFAO

cherryjustmaybe: is That 70's Show all you ever think about?

justadarkkindofguy: you know what I think about

cherryjustmaybe: *shuts up*

fansofdeath: hmmm…I sense something going on here ;)

dobedobedobe: not so sure if anything would REALLY happen between them

icecoldbeauty: then you OBVIOUSLY don't know your best friends, Naruto

justadarkkindofguy: …

cherryjustmaybe: I tell her things, okay?

justadarkkindofguy: why? I don't tell dobe things.

fansofdeath: it's a chick thing. we're required to tell our very-good chick friends what goes on.

dobedobedobe: an odd rule if you ask me

weaponsofdestruction: but you see, nobody DID ask you. XD

dobedobedobe: *sniff* ya'll are mean…

cherryjustmaybe: lol

justadarkkindofguy: oh, I'm SO sorry.

cherryjustmaybe: and that is how use sarcasm in its greatest form. :P

canseeall: lol

canseeall: and hi.

weaponsofdestruction: hey neji :)

canseeall: hey tenten

canseeall: btw, the reason I got on here was because I was wondering if you were going to target practice today

weaponsofdestruction: duh. Whose house is it at?

canseeall: mine. my uncle's gonna show us some cool stuff.

weaponsofdestruction: coool, I like.

justamusiclover: neji?

canseeall: oh, hey Hinata. That's my cousin.

justamusiclover: hi everybody…

weaponsofdestruction: I didn't know you were on here, Hina!

justamusiclover: well I am now, lol

weaponsofdestruction: what time do I need to be over there?

canseeall: six. I'll see you then.

cherryjustmaybe: WAIT NEJI

canseeall: …what?

cherryjustmaybe: hiiii.

canseeall: …random.

cherryjustmaybe: that is all. You may go.

canseeall: 'cause I totally needed your permission?

cherryjustmaybe: yes. you did. now go.

weaponsofdestruction: anyway, this is Hinata. I shall be her protector. You fuck with her, you get the BANHAMMA.

weaponsofdestruction: understood?

cherryjustmaybe: YES MA'AM!

cherryjustmaybe: *salutes*

justamusiclover: lol

icecoldbeauty: I think she'll fit in just fine here.

icecoldbeauty: after all, she's a chick.

justadarkkindofguy: …what's that supposed to mean?

weaponsofdestruction: LMFAO

icecoldbeauty: face it Sasuke, you're just feminine.

dobedobedobe: and what about me?

fansofdeath: that's self-explanatory.

justadarkkindofguy: KARMA.

dobedobedobe: …fuck you.

cherryjustmaybe: …ewwwwww.

icecoldbeauty: *retweets Saku's message*

fansofdeath: *simply laughs*

weaponsofdestruction: *stares at screen blankly*

justadarkkindofguy: *yells at Naruto because he probably failed Anko's psych presentation*

dobedobedobe: you're the one that was sick…

justamusiclover: *wonders what's with all the actions*

justamusiclover: *and wonders who they are, considering she was at Anko's psych presentation too*

justadarkkindofguy: seriously?

justamusiclover: yeah. I was the one who did presentations on rape victims.

justadarkkindofguy: I was the one who didn't know anything.

justamusiclover: lol

justadarkkindofguy: because SOMEONE didn't tell me we had the presentation until the DAY BEFORE

dobedobedobe: …for the record, I was the one who presented on beastiality people.

justamusiclover: um

justamusiclover: I don't know how to respond to that

fansofdeath: I don't know whether I should consider him brave or just weird

cherryjustmaybe: it's Naruto

cherryjustmaybe: of course he's weird.

icecoldbeauty: mm-hmm.

dobedobedobe: ya'll are still mean…

weaponsofdestruction: OMG

weaponsofdestruction: I just noticed he's been using ya'll!

fansofdeath: So…?

icecoldbeauty: we taunt his non-Southern Southern-ess, duh!

fansofdeath: …if it helps any Naruto, I don't get it.

justamusiclover: me neither.

dobedobedobe: ar lwsr rhsir domebdy on nt dise

justamusiclover: typo of the year.

justamusiclover: pure and simple.

cherryjustmaybe: …wow.

justadarkkindofguy: LMFAO

dobedobedobe: I mean to say "At least theirs somebody on my side"

weaponsofdestruction: the translation helps, lol

fansofdeath: I agree with Hina: TYPO OF THE YEAR.

justamusiclover: TenTen, this is Neji. Shouldn't you be leaving…?

weaponsofdestruction: OH CRAP

weaponsofdestruction: thanks for the reminder

weaponsofdestruction: I was doing homework and chatting so I lost track of time

weaponsofdestruction: bye everyone

justamusiclover: Bye Ten

dobedobedobe: bye

cherryjustmaybe: bye~~~

icecoldbeauty: OMG A SQUIGGLE

icecoldbeauty: and bye X3

weaponsofdestruction: lol

justamusiclover: *sighs*

cherryjustmaybe: eh? Hina-nee can't be sad. No, no, no, we can't have that.

justamusiclover: lol

justamusiclover: I'm not

dobedobedobe: then why did you go *sigh*?

justamusiclover: because I'm really tired

icecoldbeauty: what'd ya do?

justamusiclover: first I went over to Ten's last night and we watched anime for too long

justamusiclover: then I got up early to go to our grandparents for this big hassle thing

justamusiclover: and I just got done babysitting for a neighbor not too long ago

justamusiclover: made 27 bucks though

cherryjustmaybe: niiice.

justamusiclover: but now I have to finish this thesis for orch. class

fansofdeath: what instrument do you play?

justamusiclover: 1st chair violin.

dobedobedobe: ooo, you're all fancy, ain't you?

justamusiclover: lol, no, I've just been playing since grade school.

icecoldbeauty: OMG I LOVE THIS SONG

icecoldbeauty: maneater make ya work hard

icecoldbeauty: she's a maaaan-eater~

cherryjustmaybe: so describes you

icecoldbeauty: really?

fansofdeath: you really don't know much about yourself, do you?

icecoldbeauty: apparently not. O.o

justamusiclover: lol

justamusiclover: well I really have to go

justamusiclover: need to write that damn thesis

cherryjustmaybe: can I has your email because I don't ever want to not seee you again?

justamusiclover: I'm in your psych class anyway, but okay, lol

justamusiclover: anoteformichiyukijustasong

icecoldbeauty: such a pretty email…

justamusiclover: thank you :)

dobedobedobe: the chat is dead without her.

cherryjustmaybe: it is. it really is.

icecoldbeauty: well, since the chat is dead, I'mma go do homework

icecoldbeauty: gotta design some random as fuck floral dress.

fansofdeath: lol

fansofdeath: I gotta go puke some more anyway

fansofdeath: and then yell at Shika for jalepeno ice-cream

justadarkkindofguy: I don't think they make that O.o

fansofdeath: then he'll be making it himself won't he?

dobedobedobe: this is why I hope Saku doesn't get pregnant for a while

cherryjustmaybe: excuse me?

justadarkkindofguy: I have to agree with him

justadarkkindofguy: you would be scary

cherryjustmaybe: how so?

icecoldbeauty: you're violent as it is

icecoldbeauty: imagine that amplified by preggo hormones

cherryjustmaybe: …I'm not violent…

fansofdeath: you're just in denial, sweetheart.

cherryjustmaybe: …whatever.

* * *

**(A/N: So I had much better luck with this chapter. All my underlines stayed. Yay! it made me very, very happy, though the spaces between the IMs are still there, it doesn't perturb me as much. If you would like to look at the LJ version go to (http:// mellieforyellie . livejournal . com/ 2976 . html) and just remove the spaces. :D**

**Thank you all for the reviews, and please continue them. I love your reactions. **

**For insta-know on my updates, feel free to follow me on twitter at (http:// twitter . com/ mellieforyellie)**

**Thanks so much!)  
**


	3. You Have A WhateverTheHellHeIs?

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: OMG

Dude, dude, dude. I think Hinata — the one at the psych presentation on chatango — was tat chick I was having the hots for. I. am. Freaking. Out.

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
Subject: sounded like a chick

Dude, stop have having a bitchfit. Calm down. Ocean waves…tropics of Amazon…wooosshhh….

Well, if she is, then you finally have a chance to not just look at her and think she's hot. So why don't you actually get to know her this time? Take her out on a couple of dates? You know…what a **regular** boyfriend would do?

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: yeah? YOUR MOTHER

Is it me or did you steal that from Sak?

You know…you have a point! I'll email her right now!

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat

From: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
Subject: …why yes, she is a chick, thanks for noticing

…Shut up.

Go do that. Now leave me alone. I have psych notes to catch up on.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong

From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: herro!

Hey…if you haven't noticed I'm dobedobedobe from chatango…and I thought I'd say hi. :D

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: well hey there :)

I didn't actually notice until you said it, because your email and your chatango name are completely different, but I remember you all the same. :)

Ugh…you on psych homework yet? It's killer. D:

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: …

OMG SHE REPLIED. WHAT DO I DO?

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
Subject: dotdotdot

…

Your stupidity both amuses and infuriates me at the same time.

You **obviously** answer, stupid.

Jesus. I wonder how you ever survived high school without common sense.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong

From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: …I like dots…

Well, that's very good XD

….uhhhhh….mayybeeee…*guilty face*

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: …I'm not gonna say what I was gonna.

*sigh* Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, what will I do with you? Go do it now. I won't talk to you until you have it done. And I have ways.

So I _will_ know. Don't doubt me.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: favor?

Naruto was talking to me, and then when I asked him about psych homework, he said he hadn't done it. I'm not talking to him until he's done. Make sure you know that he's actually done?

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: why, of course  
Oh, no problem. Finally, something that'll get him to actually do his homework the day _before_ it's due. He's terrible with homework. I'd be glad to.

And I'll go over to his apartment. I gotta get my CD's back from his house anyway.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong

Subject: (emptyspacetofillll)

Wait…why would me talking to him make him do his homework faster?

Lol. Are you scared they'll be destroyed?

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: [blackdress,withthetightsunderneath)

Uhh…Maybe I shouldn't tell you…

FUCK YES. Naruto's apartment is messy and there's ramen everywhere and I have to bring fucking air freshener when I go over. It's terrible.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: ()

Well, you've mentioned it, so you_ must_ now. :P

…That sounds unpleasant. Maybe I shouldn't do a surprise visit when I know him better?

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (andshe'sanactress,butsheain'tgotnoneed)

Eh…well, he kinda likes you. And, I mean, considering he's both talked to you _and_ seen you, I think he likes you for both personality and looks, which is good, right?

Ohhhh no. Speaking of visits, wanna have lunch or something at the Subway café after psych. class tomorrow?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (she')

...Really? Uhm…

Ooh, that sounds nice.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday

Subject: (t-t-tongues,alwayspressedtoyourcheeks)

Freaked or weirded out or feeling the same way?

Yesh, yesh it does. :)

PS: At Naruto's place. He's working on ALL his homework. O.o

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: ()

Uhh…well I don't wanna say if he's right there…

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (totellyourboyfriend,ifhesayshe'sgotbeef)

Don't worry, I am in a remote space up in the corner, and he's off at the desk working on his homework.

Read as: SPILL.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (thati'mavegetarianandiain'tfuckingscaredofhim)

Welllllll…I mean, he is cute, but I really like his spirit, you know? It's just really free. _Totally_ opposite of mine, but I guess that's only the case 'cause of my family.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (shewantstotouchme,whoo-ooh)

Aww. That's so cute.

What's up with your fam?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (shewantstoloveme,whoo-ooh)

Ha…I'm not very good with talking about "lovey" things. I get embarrassed very easily. And because I have really pale skin you can see my blush.

Eh…put simply, Dad's a CEO, and I'm not exactly the businesswoman type. But of course, I've been to lots of his meetings and I'm used to keeping quiet and stuff, so I'm really used to being outgoing.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (she'llneverleaveme,whoo-ooh,woo-ooh-ooh-ooh)

Haha, the same with me, but that's kind of 'cause I got ginger blood in me. So…yeah. :P

Ooh, that sucks. Mom and Dad on this side of the spectrum are rather…common-working people. Mom's a teacher and Dad's an accountant…I find it funny that rather than get interested in math, which is what they were nerds for, I got interested in Photography and Psychology.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (don'ttrustahoe)

Haha. Mine is just because my whole family has really fair skin, so I just got the gene.

You take psych as a minor? I take it because I got stuck with it.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (nevertrustahoe)

Okay, getting off topic. FEELINGS. NARUTO. AND WHAT YOU THINK OF THEM.

Yeah, well, nyaa. Wait…what DO you major and minor in?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (won'ttrust—causeahoewon'ttrustme)

Haha. Well, I've already said my feelings sooo…what else is there to say?

I major in Forensic Science and I minor in Orchestra…if that's a minor lol. I think it's really some fancy name, but I can't remember.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (shewantstotouchme,whoo-ooh)

There's lots to say…like what would your ideal date be? (I've been reading _Seventeen_, lol.)

Ooh, forensic science? You like blood and guts?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (shewantstoloveme,whoo-ooh)

Lol. Umm…I like things simple and stuff, you know?

Why does everybody always mix these two up? Blood and guts and examining bodies is a medical examiner. Forensic scientist, however, is fingerprints and DNA and stuff like that. I only see the blood and guts in pictures. And sometimes viles in blood cases.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (she'llneverleaveme,whoo-ooh,woo-ooh-ooh-ooh)

Give examples here, hun. I can't do my match-making of epi c proportions without specifics.

Oh, well…I'm sorry I am not a science nerd, lol. And that sounds cool. Hmmm…do you watch NCIS?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (don'ttrustahoe)

…You're a matchmaker? O.O

Read as: What have I gotten myself into?

Hmm…I think, like, a picnic would be nice? It doesn't have be candlelit or in a private park or something, just a picnic would be nice. I've never done that before.

OMG YES. I _love_ NCIS. I got the forensic science dream from Abby. :)

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (nevertrustahoe)

Why, yes, I am. :)

Awww. If only my…whatever-the-hell-he-is would do that. So kyoot.

Ownage. I own every single season of NCIS. THAT is what I spend my extra scholarship money on.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (won'ttrust—causeahoewon'ttrustme)

…*gulp*

You have a whatever-the-hell-he-is? Do tell.

…That is _wow_. I am saving up for a Mac. This PC crap my dad gave me is terrible. Then again, I am biased.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (x's,onthebackofyourhands)

Don't gulp at me. XD

Eh…well, remember how Ino (ice-chan) was implying that me and Sasuke (justadarkkindaboy) had something going on?

Pshaw. Personally, I grew up on PC's because Dad was an accountant and…yeah. But now I know the love for Mac's as an artist.

PS: Love for getting through that damned chorus.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: ()

Yes, ma'am! *salute*

Ooh, so there actually is? Now I'm interested. :)

Yeah, you end up doing that. Because Mac's are loooooove.

PS: OMG _I know._ That was terrible and long.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (andthesetlist,youstoleoffthestage)

I totally swear you stole that from me. Lots of people do that. XD

Haha, well…it started with him emailing me the other day and he said something and it ended up with us meeting up at a Motel Six…but in my defense, we're sort of going out?

Mm-hmmmm.

PS: YES.

PSS:…we need more things to talk about.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: ()

I did, lol. When TenTen was tempting you with the almighty _banhamma_.

Ooooohs. Has he, like, said anything official yet?

PS: and the sad part is, it's coming up again. D:

PSS: mm-hmm. Ask a question.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (b-b-bruises,coveryourarms)

Oh yeah…DON'T TEMPT ME OFF SUBJECT. More specifics, plz. :)

No…but I'm going over to his apartment tomorrow so I'm gonna talk to him about it. Which will be nice.

PS: I know…

PSS: Okay…um…do you like anime?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: ()

Ha ha. I guess another good datenight for me would just be watching a bunch of movies at either's house. They don't have to be girly romances or anything, either. They could be comedy or horror or drama…I just think that the aspect sounds very nice.

Hope it goes the best. :) We're still on for Subway tomorrow?

PS: …Please to be looking at my email?

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (andthebestis,nooneknowswhoyouare)

What an awesome idea! Personally, I think going to a concert would be awesome. Then again, I am the most epic moshpitter on the face of the planet. ;D

Of course. I'll inform Naruto and Sasuke.

Speaking of Naruto, he's halfway through homework. I'll be having to leave you soon. :(

PS: …*gasp!* A Loveless fan? NO FUCKING WAY. ILY, DARLING.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong

Subject: (justanothergirl,aloneatthebar)

Haha. I've been moshpitting once. It was with TenTen at this Disturbed concert. I wasn't very good considering I just went with her because she asked, and I'm not too big of a fan of Disturbed. Plus, my dad caught me and was pissed.

*nod*

Aww. Well, at least that ensues more convo with Naruto.

PS: I _looove_ Loveless. I love the artwork, I love the plot — except for the Seimei thing. Seimei just…needs to stay dead.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (chorus)

I…can't moshpit to hard rock things. I like alternative bands like Paramore, Linkin Park, and some We The Kings.

Yeah, 'cause when I leave I gotta do the dishes. My dormmate gets kinda touchy when things aren't perfectly clean.

PS: Yes. Seimei should go die in a hole.

PSS: And, I didn't wanna waste like 10 messages on the damn chorus. It was killed.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (shushgirl,shutyourlips)

Dude, Paramore is my favorite band _ever._ I am totally an alt. girl.

Really? Who's your dormmate?

PS: Mmm-hmm.

PSS: That's good. The chorus is nice, but repeating it would be a waste of time.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: ()

YAY. Alternative is looooove. Loooove.

Eh…her name's Kin and I'm so hoping that I end up living with Sasuke by next year, because I can't STAND her. Seriously.

PS: Yeah, and this part is sorta like it. I mean, me and the girls did a dance to this at a dance competition in high school, and we actually won. It was pretty cool.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (isaid,shushgirl,shutyourlips)

Mm-hmm. Do you listen to The Hush Sound?

Ooh, got goals, have we? ;)

PS: Really? I wanna see it!

PSS: Wait…didn't that song only come out a year ago? I mean, I'm a freshman, too, but I thought ya'll were older.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: ()

I looooove them. I'm learning You Are The Moon on piano right now. I am TOLD I have a good voice, but I couldn't say I do because that would sound arrogant.

x///x Shut up…

PS: Haha, if we all remember. Plus, I'm pretty sure I do NOT have the dancer figure I used to have back then. Plus, Tema's all preggo and she couldn't do it AT ALL.

PSS: Nah, we're freshhie's. Which means Tema's a high-school knock-up! :D I love taunting her about that…  
PSSS: We also danced to _Starstruckk_ by 3Oh!3. It was SO awesome.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (isaid,shushgirl,shutyourlips)

That's so cool! I used to take piano lessons, but then my dad made me quit. D:

PS: Yeah, that would probably prevent you from dancing.

PSS: But doesn't that make her feel crappy? I mean, is she married or did the father leave or…?

PSSS: OMG I am _obsessed_ with that song right now.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: ()

Aww, that sucks.

PS: Well, yeah, you have a point. No, no, she's married to the father. Baby was totally planned. Well, not at that specific time-frame, but she was planned either way.

PSS: Heh, heh. I think we could actually do that song once Tema has baby. She's due in a month or so…

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong

Subject: (chorus)

Ah, well, that's good. Lol.

I need to meet Tema…

Aww. Song is over.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (emptyyyy)

Well, coincidently, Naruto's done with homework. So you two shall talk now, and I shall leave you along. :}

Good night~

* * *

**Wow...my underlines are STILL there. Amazing.**  
**...Well, they were. Then I saved and they died. Greattt. Go here (http://mellieforyellie . livejournal . com/ 3395 . html) for the underlines and my pretty futuristic font I write it in. :) And some of my subjects died. For those of you who know 3Oh!3...**  
**So...this is Reeta-dedicated, for I whipped this up in about two or three days for her birthday. :)**  
**And thanks to Bry, for replacing all my ats....**


	4. Like, ASJKL

**disclaimer: yeah, no.**  
**dedication: to, uh, life. and itunes dj. and new style ftw.**  
**notes: new style. i heart it.**  
**notes2: oh…and…this is just total crack at certain parts…you'll figure it out.**  
**summary: Because while love can be found in the most odd of places, it can also be found through the oddest of things.**  
**pairing(s): naruhina & sasusaku.

* * *

**

To: beautyispain(at)loveisbeauty  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: _eep. Darling._

HINA AND NARU. HINA AND NARU. I REPEAT: HINA AND NARU.

So Naru likes Hina. Subconsciously, of course. And Hina likes Naru — consciously. Please to be helping with the get together?  
*attaches Hina messages*

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: beautyispain(at)loveisbeauty  
Subject: uh, oh. It's an eep.

OMFG. ARE YOU SERIOUS? ASJKL. I AM FREAKING. LIKE, HYPERVENTILATION, HERE.

Okay, but only if you let us have song subjects too. Pleaseeee?

PS: OMFG YOU SLEPT WITH SASUKE? I AM FLAILING.

To: beautyispain(at)loveisbeauty  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: but this one was good.

YES. I AM SO TOTALLY SERIOUS. MUST. HAVE. SET-UP DATE. Are you in for stalking?

*sigh* fine. You can choose, I **suppose**.

PS:…I knew I shouldn't have attached those for a good reason. Just DON'T SAY **ANYTHING.**

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: beautyispain(at)loveisbeauty  
Subject: (midnightattheglamourshowonasundaynight)

OOH. YOU KNOW I FUCKING LOVE STALKING, I'M ALL IN.

I –heart– this song. Fuck you if you don't.

PS: Oh, please, bitch. I knew a while ago.

To: beautyispain(at)loveisbeauty  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (everybodydrankalotofwhiskeyandwine)

…It makes sense you love stalking. Anyway, I'mma email Hina to get deets on that OHEMFUCKINGGEETHEYNEEDTOGETTOGETHER.

It's _o-kay._ I like Rock Show better. It fills the whore in me.

PS: …well, fuck you too.

* * *

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: bleh.

I'm really bored.

Like, so bored, it's amazing.

And it's hot. Roommate broke air conditioner and is now making me pay for it because it's "my fault". I'm almost about to go take a cold shower for about another 2 hours and piss her off.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: bleh?

Really? Uh…don't you have class today or something?

Ew. Your roommate sounds like a bitch.

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: bleh.

Nope. Prof canceled 'cause he had a court thing to do and you _know_ that subs just DON'T WORK in college classes.

That reminds me…Sakura said we're gonna meet at the campus Subway after psych class today. So, yeah. I suppose I shall see you all there.

She is, kinda. But she loves me, and we both totally know it. She's only a bitch because she knows I forgive her.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: happier subject?

Yeah. It's like, fail. 'Cause worksheets and shit just don't GO in college classes.

Ooh, cool. I could do with that. Haven't had me a non-ham sammich in a while. Sounds awesome.

I can kinda get that, 'cuz Sasuke's a total prick at most times, but when he really lets his guard down he's really, really cool.

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: mm-hmm. indeed.

Yeah. We are perfectly happy with lectures, notes, and the occasional lab or something. (except in orch. class where we get to play everyday. :D)

But…ham sammiches = epic win.

Yeah. Karin's kinda like that. She's pretty bi-polar, too, but she's just so niiice. She takes care of me like meh momma did.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: random subjects okay with you?

Yeah. Most of my classes are pretty easy though, so I have my computer record the lecture, and I half pay attention to it, and the other I'm talking to people. Like right now? In Lit class. Psych class is in about 10 minutes…

Eh. But they get tiring after a while…BUT NOT RAMEN. RAMEN NEVER IS TIRING.

You live away from your folks?

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: se habla espanol.

Seriously? Is it really that non-interesting? And what's your ma/mi if you have Lit. class?

OH SHIT. PSYCH IS IN TEN MINUTES. If I don't answer quickly, it's because I'm racing over to class. My dorm is at the complete opposite of campus.

As long as you vary flavor. If you don't, it gets really bland after a while.

Well, they live a while away. I visit them every once in a while. My mom died when my sister was born. Hanabi had lots of complications.

* * *

Hinata sighed and closed her laptop.

"Karin," she called into the apartment, "I got psych class. I'm gonna go."

"_Nooo_," the red-head yelled as she ran into the living room. "You can't _leave me to flail in the heat ALONE_."

"Yet I'm going to…" Hinata murmured. Karin really _was_ crazy sometimes. "Why don't you get that guy friend you met in your Dance class?"

"You mean Suigetsu?" Karin asked. "Noooo. He'll just make things _hawter_."

Hinata rolled her pale eyes. "Kar-in, you know my Psych class is across campus. I gotta _go_."

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU LEAVE."

"Too bad," Hinata sang, and proceeded to detach Karin off her leg.

She stuffed her laptop into her backpack, and ran towards the Sociology building. It was a particularly sunny day that day, and it was _worse_ than being in her dorm. Because not only was it unbearably _hot_, she was now _running_, which made it just worse.

She was _so_ freaking happy she put on her lovely sweat proof deodorant today, because she did not want to meet this boy that she was crushing over with sweaty pits. That would be just _not cool_.

In the midst of her relief-thinking (because you can't think while having relief-thinking) she ran into a kid.

Like, literally _ran into_.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, starting to apologize. "I was in a rush and I have to get to class…"

"Hey," the boy said, grinning at her, "it's cool. I get it. What class you heading to?"

"Psych with Anko," she said, and they started to lightly jog towards the Sociology building.

"Me too," he said. "Let me guess…Hinata?"

Hinata blinked. Why did this random boy know his name and how?

_But wait. He's the guy that did the beastiality thing and Naruto did that…_

"Naruto?" she asked. He grinned and nodded. "I would greet you better, but we have two minutes to get to class."

And with that she took off, totally leaving him in the dust.

Internally, she was officially ASJKLing.

Okay, so before, she hadn't really remembered him at the presentation, just that he had blonde hair and was a little tan and kind of cute.

But in person, when she knew that she already like-liked him and he was _right fucking there_ she realized how pretty he was.

Not like shojo boy pretty. Not like gay boy pretty.

The _OHEMEFFGEE HE'S SO FREAKING PERFECT _pretty.

Yeah, that one.

And with that, Hinata knew she was SOL.

* * *

So, Naruto kind of knew he was hooked already.

Yeah, he had noticed her at the presentation. But that was all from such a distance — he couldn't see her real features.

But now? _Damn_, it was like a shot of tequila to an alcoholic after a month without.

_She's so __pretty_.

Yeah, he had seen her nice and dressed up, but this was just her in all her glory. Her hair was a little wild, but it was still smooth, like the color of blue ink. She had some sweat rolling down her face, but he thought it was all good. Score to women who aren't afraid of a little grime.

But he liked her _eyes_. They were so, so pale, almost a blue, but not quite. They were a smooth, ivory color, just a shade paler than her skin.

_Oh, my shit_.

"I would greet you better," she said frantically, "but we got three minutes to get to class."

And he was so mesmerized by her that he couldn't run off with her.

So, Naruto kind of knew he was hooked already.

* * *

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: I'M SCREWED. TOTALLY SCREWED.

Sak-u-ra. I am totally fucked. TOTALLY. SHIT. OUT. OF. LUCK.

HELP. NOW. LIKE ASJKL.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhatday  
Subject: that's what she said. (sorry, I had to.)

Hi-na-ta. I have a way to help you. And it involves three simple steps.

**Step o1:** CALM THE FUCK DOWN.  
**Step o2:** Breathe.  
**Step o3:** SPILL.

Then I help. Kapeeshe?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: that WAS pretty funny…

O-kay. O_-kay_. _O-kay._

So, I was emailing Naruto, right? And then he mentioned that Psych was starting in 10 minutes, and then I went HO SHIT, 'cuz I live all the way across campus. So I start running, and I run into somebody. And I start apologizing, but I realize it's fucking _Naruto_ and he realizes it's me and I run off for class.

I am seriously head over heels for him now.

HELP THE FLAILING GIRL. KTHXBAI.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: it was. totes.

…  
Excuse my bitch laughter for a moment.  
LMFAO. HAHA. HAHA. OHEMGEE. HAAAAA.

Okay. I got it. It's good. LAWL — okay, that one sneaked.

Wait…so…how is this bad?

To: foryourentertainment(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: on for LOL wars?

You're a bitch. BAD FRIEND. BAD.

Most people who meet me online don't know this, but I have a crippling shyness to new people.  
But that is amplified when I'm around somebody I like.  
Hinata + being around Naruto = blushing, stuttering, and possibly fainting Hinata.

THAT'S WHY IT'S BAD.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: sure. why not?

I know. But you love my anyways. –heart–

Oooh…I see how this could be a problem.  
Maybe being around him will be so fantasmically awesome you totally just forget about it?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: LMAOROFLOLWTF (lame starter.)

I do, because you're just like my darling roommate, Karin. You're a bitch, but you do it with love.

YES, YOU **SHOULD** SEE HOW THIS COULD BE A PROBLEM.  
And I somehow doubt it, but it's a possibility.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: OMGTWSFFITIGFPMGPHAHA

*gasp* Your roommate is Karin? SHE'S MY EFFING COUSIN. FOR CEREAL.

OH SHIT ANKO.

* * *

"What'cha doing there, Sakura?" Anko's boot came down on the table and the wearer grinned down at the pinkette.

"Nothing," she replied, batting her eyes innocently. Internally, she thanked whatever god was out there that she had managed to close the screen in time. She did not like the idea of being tortured by Anko.

"Really? So you wouldn't mind if I…oh, let's say, checked your history."

_ Well, thanks, God._

"I, uh — "

"Just kidding! Loosen up, why don't you?"

Sakura laughed nervously, as Anko went toward the white board at the front of the classroom again, as she opened up her email tab once she was a safe distance away.

* * *

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: and THAT is why I sit back here.

That…was funny. Just…  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

BITCH LAUGHTER REBOUND. Karma's a bitch, ain't it?

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: yeah…

You know what? Fuck you, and YO MAMMA.  
YEAH, I WENT THERE.

And yes, she is. She always seems to hate me.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: screw lol wars. LYRIC TIME AGAIN.

…My momma's dead. Bitch.

You…killed it. You just killed it.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (brokemyheartontheroad)

…Oh.  
OMG I'M SO SORREH. I DIDN'T MEAN IT.  
FORGIVE ME, PLEASEEEE.

* * *

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: couldn't catch up

DAMN I must be in bad shape. XD

* * *

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (spenttheweekendsewingthepiecesbackon)

*sigh* you're lucky I'm forgiving…

…Naruto just emailed me. *is blatantly ditching you*

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (friendsanddogspassmeby)

fiiiiine. only because I'm currently begging for forgiveness.

attach your email's when your done, yeah?

* * *

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: your name defeats itself…

Nah, I'm just fast. X3 I was in the T&F club in my junior year of high school.

DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED WITH SAKURA?  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: OMG YOU'RE RIGHT.

T&F?

OMG. YES. THAT WAS FUNNY AS HELL.

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: of course I am.

Sorry, Track & Field. We always just referred to it as T&F at my school, so I forgot that not everybody calls it that.

It was because she was emailing me — it was so funnnnny.  
I gave her bitch laughter karma REBOUND.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: conceited, are we? xD

Ah, we used to just call it Track and my school. We didn't really have a field, we were in Tokyo. XD YAY CONCRETE JUNGLE.

She is such a nerd…sitting in the front, really?  
Wait…what did she bitch laughter at you?

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: perhaps, just a bit. ;)

I was raised in Osaka, so I can't really imagine it without the sea and grass. Hokkaido is slightly different for me, but it's very nice nonetheless.

After the incident, my subject line in the email I sent her was "and THAT'S why I sit back here."

uhhhhh…nothing important!

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: i kind of am too. but not that much. no endearing qualities.

ooooh, you lived in Osaka? such a nice place – I wanna go back sometime. :)  
Hokkaido is a totally different world for me. I can't wait for us to finish this last semester — I have an apartment by the beach, so I want to be able to go out everyday and swim whenever I want to. I loveeee the ocean.

Haha, nice. Sakura is smart in bookwise, but she sometimes lacks common sense.

Hmm…this sounds like you're keeping a secret~. I won't staaand for that, Hina-chyan!

* * *

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: FLAILING. AGAIN. (walkinggetstooboring,whenyoulearnhowtofly)

_HE JUST CALLED ME HINA-CHYAN. AND HE KNOWS I'M KEEPING A SECRET. _

_DYING SLOWLY IN AN ABYSS._

To; anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhatday  
Subject: I see. (notthehomecomingkind)

hahahahahahahahahaha, you're fucked.

Don't dieee…  
Act sexxy?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: glarghenheimer. (takethedarkerandwhoknowswhatyoumightfind)

Yeah. Pretty much.

That doesn't work with me.  
I'll act cute? *crosses fingers*

* * *

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)ohwhatday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: that's totally not true!

It was a nice place, and I loved the part where I lived — lots of trees and flowers and birds. I didn't like my house though — too much bad atmosphere. My mom would have made it so pretty…

God, I _loved_ the ocean when I lived there with the fam! I had another friend, TenTen (who I'm pretty sure is on the chat with ya'll). who had a little cottage right by the beach. Luckily, her mom was really good friends with my mom so my dad let me practically spend the summer there. It was brilliant. :)

Well, I don't know her well enough to determine that. Hopefully I will in the future. :)  
But if she's anything like my roommate — which is her cousin, apparently O_o — then you're completely right.

It's a girl thing. ;) Can't tell~!

wow…I write _really_ long emails…  
It's my curse.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: orly? tell me my endearing qualities.

Bad atmosphere? Like, really controlling or cold and stuff?

That's really awesome! Mine is kinda like a condo, like it looks like one and stuff, but it's still an apartment. We have a game room for the little kids and a pool for the people who don't want to go in the ocean and deal with sand and stuff…

Wait, you mean Karin? O_o That's really fucking weird, I hope you know that.

GAH, you stupid girls and telling each other things and not telling guys…It's unfairrrr. Guys don't have that kind of thing.

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: wellll…you're really sweet when you want to be, for one.

Kind of, yeah. More of it was really stiff, because my dad had a lot of business partners around a lot, so there wasn't really time for having fun and goofing around.

Ooh, it sounds nice. Sak told me it's messy though. XD

…Is Karin like, her _only_ cousin or something? Because you knew like right away…

Well, maybe if guys were more in touch with their female side, they would be able to.  
JUST KIDDING. It's just how girls do things. And don't you have your mom? or maybe your dad to talk to?

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: really? :)

Ah, so he's pretty strict and has a stick up his ass?  
Reminds me of Sasuke's dad…Giant company owner, too.

I'm gonna kill her for telling you that…  
But it kind of is. ^^; I'm lazy, but I just leave my crap wherever…  
This is why I need a roommate to yell at me to clean things.

I think she has a couple other's on her dad's side, but we don't know them much. Karin lived with Sakura since they were little kid's, 'cause Karin's parent's died a while back.

Well, yeah, my parents are pretty good listeners, but I don't see them as often 'cause they live in Tokyo, and neither of us have long-distance because we just don't have the budget for it. We spend maybe an hour on the phone with each other every month, alternating months for who has to call who.

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: yeah, and you're really outgoing. I admire that. :)

Pretty much. Sasuke's dad is like that too? O_O  
Please, please, _please_ don't tell me his name is Fugaku and his last name is Uchiha.

Haha, I will apply for weekends? I could do without hearing Karin screw her boyfriend every single weekend…

What is it with everybody's parents dying? Like FTW?

Oh, that sucks. :( You can tell me things? If you want, you know.

* * *

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: help.

I SWEAR, MAN, SHE'S FLIRTING WITH ME. AND LIKE, TECHNICALLY ASKING TO LIVE WITH ME.  
I CAN'T HANDLE IT, DUDE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.

I'm attaching our last couple of messages so that you can see wtf is going on.

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
Subject: okay.

…  
Holy shit, man.  
I think she is, in the shy-girl/totally-unintentional way.

Dude, you're having a girl hit on you. For the first time (that's not totally all about sex).  
I think this deserves some tequila. Or Grey Goose.  
Yeah, Grey Goose.

...How the fuck does she know my dad?

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: *dead*

THAT'S NOT THE POINT, MAN. I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO RESPOND.

Ooh, grey goose.

her dad _is_ a company person…

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
Subject: *revives for your silly little girlfriend*

Flirt back a little, I guess?  
I dunno, I got my girl without doin' much.

Well, what's her last name?

To: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: she's not my girlfriend…

Okay…  
WTF? SINCE WHEN ARE YOU DATING SOMEBODY? WHO?

Uhhh…I have no idea.

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: ohanybodyanywhere(at)adamforadam  
Subject: yet.

…Shit.  
I totally forgot that I wasn't supposed to tell you.  
If you'll shut the hell up, it's Sakura.  
Don't tell anybody ANYTHING yet. It's not official yet.  
And if you have questions, ask Hinata or something. Odds are Sakura's given her the details.

Learn it?

* * *

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: thank you! I dunno how to compliment you back…^^;

…Yeah, he is…  
That's really fucking weird that you know him.  
What's your last name? Maybe I know the company?

That would be nice. :) It gets a little lonely at my apartment…  
But that would mean I would have to clean. I'm totally not letting you see my messy shit…

I think you and I have different means of FTW.  
FTW = for the win.  
I think there's a misunderstanding here…

Haha, the only real thing I have on my chest right now isn't anything major…you don't need to worry about it! ^^

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: no need to. :) I'm not that great.

Probably. But I've had to sit in on _so_ many meetings with my dad, because I'm _technically_ still the heiress to the company, I know a _lot_ of CEO's and Prez's and Owner's and stuff.  
My last name is Hyuuga, and the company name is Hyuuga Corps.

Haha. Maybe you could clean up the really gross stuff? I'm good at cleaning stuff, Karin never does. My dad used to have a fit when I would clean, though… "cleaning is a housewife's job, not a future company owner!" He stopped getting as mad when he realized it's my little sister that really wants that job, not me. He got rid of our maid in my senior year, only to hire her back when he realized I was going here…

Oh, I forgot not everybody uses it the way me and TenTen do. ^^; FTW is like the backwards version of WTF with us. We say it because it usually weirds people out. XD

But I doooooo. I can't leave you to bear the agony of it aloooone!

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: yes you are! you're really nice!

Wait, why do you mean technically?  
O_O _YOU'RE _THE HEIRESS TO HYUUGA CORPS? YOU'RE IN THE PAPERS, LIKE, ALL THE TIME. I seriously don't know how I didn't recognize you…  
Haha…So your name means "toward the sunny place"? I find it very fitting. :)

Well, that's a little sexist…

Okay, that'll work. Like, save the not-so-bad dishes and shower scum and vacuuming/mopping and stuff for you, right?

Ohhh, that makes sense. I'mma start using that now, kay? SPREAD THE REVOLUTION.

But you wiiiiiiiiill.

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: I think that's the only endearing thing about me…

Because our whole inner circle knows that I'm not going to be, but we have to wait until Hanabi's in high school until we can officially renounce me from the title.  
Oh, God, I know. I can't wait until it at least dies down a little when I renounce the title…  
And really, how could you NOT? I'm in them whenever I step outside of the house/campus.  
Really? Why?

A little, I guess? He was raised on very old-fashioned standards.

Yeah. Do you have your own vacuum/mop and cleaning supplies, or do I need to bring mine?

YAY FOR SPREADING THINGS. Except viruses and the flu. Those _suck_.

No, I wooooooon't.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: not true! (déjà vu much?)

Why?  
I have no idea. I guess I just wasn't associating one with another.  
Because you're always very happy, and it makes me happy by association. :)

I guess that makes a little sense. My dad was, but then again, he's very young. And he was always a rebel as a kid. So was my mom, too, but her parents supported it.

I got a vacuum and a mop because from time to time my parents come out to visit. I get cleaning supplies when I really need them…I have no sense of what's good or not.

They do. I remember the day of my entrance exam I got the flu…it SUCKED. MAJOR.

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: but it is? (haha, you're right)

Lots of stress for her. We want her to be focusing on high school entrance exams and stuff (her first ones, and all) before the pap'zzi goes crazy on her. I had to deal with that since birth, and it was not fun.

Haha, rebel parents are so much fun. My mom kind of was, but she was the secret kind, so she was just really fun and kind. :)

I will get you the good ones, and you must keep them there at all times! Warn me when you start to run out during the week so I know to get more on my way there.

That must have SUCKED. You passed, though!

Don't change the subject!

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: noooez, you're great in other ways!

Ew, that sounds crappy. Will it happen when you're at the apartment? *is totally planning to go out to the beach since it's almost the end of the semester*

Sounds cool.

Yes, ma'am! *salutes*

I did, I did…

*sigh* do you realllllly wanna know?

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: like howww?

Possibly, if it's not that reclusive/exclusive. If it's pretty public…

YES, I DOOO.

* * *

Naruto sighed in relief as Anko yelled out a dismissal. He was _that_ close to telling her. Like, _seriously. THAT close, man!_

As he closed his laptop and shut it off, stuffing it into his backpack, he saw Hinata. He waved over at her, but she didn't notice, and scampered up the steps towards the entrance of the classroom.

"Who were you waving to?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke arrived next to him.

"Huh? Oh — Hinata," he answered, then furrowed his eyebrows, "but I don't think she saw me 'cause she ran off…"

"Why don't you go after her?" Sakura suggested, a smirk not visible to Naruto on her face. "We'll catch up later." He nodded and broke out in a sprint towards where Hinata had gone.

"What are you planning?" Sasuke asked the pinkette.

"Oh, just playing matchmaker," she answered, an innocent look on her face. "Nothing you need worry yourself about, hun."

"…Hun?"

"Yes."

"…O-_kay_, why not?"

* * *

"_Hey! Hinata!_

"

Said girl turned around at the sound of her name being called, and saw Naruto running toward her, waving at her. She smiled, and waved back, stopping to wait for him.

Her internal thoughts?

_Crap. Crap. I'm gonna make a fool of myself. Okay, okay, calm down?_

_OMGF I CAN'T DO IT. I CAN'T DO IT. MOMMEH. WHAT WOULD YOU DO? SEND ME A MESSAGE OR SOMETHING. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE DEAD. I NEED HELP._

Yeah, she kind of knew she wouldn't get any.

"Hey, Naruto-kun," she smiled and greeted as he neared. (_Where the hell did I get the confidence for NARUTO-__KUN_?)

He grinned back her. "Hey, Hinata-chan."

(_Blushing, not good, STOP IT FACE._)

"So, uhm, where are Sasuke and Sakura?" she asked him as they began walking.

(_SHYNESS STOP. "UHMS" AND "UHS" ARE NOT GOOD. THEY ARE PRECEDENT TO THE MUMBLING.)_

"Oh, they're gonna meet us up here," he answered. "They had something to get or whatever I guess? Sak just told me to meet up with you…"

(_This is gonna be…interesting._)

_

* * *

Crap.  
Crap.  
CRAP._

Really? She had called him _Naruto-__kun_?

Did she, like, _want_ him to blow a one of those _omgfcuteinnocentgirl_ fuses inside his brain?

'Cause he would _if she kept doing this. _

(_Calm, man, she'll get freaked if you keep getting freaked._)

They walked in kind of an awkward silence, like _wecantalkonemailbutinpersonisjustsoweirdddd_, that was not cool.

"Sooo," Naruto started out, "do you know if you're gonna be pap'zzi-ed at the beach or not?"

"Well, it depends," Hinata replied smoothly (_why can't __I__ do that?_), "is it, like, private or what?"

"Yeah, it's kind of private," he said, hoping he sounded as fluid as her. "Well, it's not so much private as not a lot of people know about it." (_I think I did okay?_)

"Then I probably won't be pap'zzi-ed," she said, and smiled at him.

(_WTF? WHEN HAVE I __EVER__ BLUSHED BEFORE? THIS IS INSANITY._)

* * *

Hinata was nervous.

No, she was more than that.

She was ASJKLing, flailing, dying, _whatever you want it._

You think of a way to freak out, and she's doing it.

So yeah, she was freaking. Let's leave it at that shall we?

How in hell had she managed to act so damn calm? Why couldn't this be her poker face — uh, voice — when talking to her dad? She had never expected to be able to hold a decent conversation with him.

(_Nervousness, come BAHCK. Familiarity, PLZKTHXBAI._)

They were at Subway now, and they sat down at a table. Naruto took her order (_OMGF THAT'S SO NICE_) and left her to flail in privacy.

* * *

To: Sak  
From: Hina

FLAILING.  
HELP.  
NOW.

To: Hina  
From: Sak

What's happening NOW?

To: Sak  
From: Hina

He's being sweeeeet.

To: Hina  
From: Sak

Oh, good Lord...

We'll be there in a few anyway.

* * *

"Here ya go," Naruto said suddenly, and Hinata jumped a little in her seat and put away her phone. "Chicken Bacon Ranch, footlong, lettuce, and extra ranch."

"_Thank youuuuu_," she said dreamily as took her first bite. "_Damn_, I haven't had Subway in _so longgg_."

"So," Naruto started as he bit into his own sub, "d'ya know when Sak and Teme are gonna get 'ere?"

(_OMGF HIS TOYKO ACCENT IS SO KYOOT._)

"I just texted S-Sakura and she said she'll be here in, uhm, a little bit."

Naruto raised her eyebrow at her.

(_He's staring at me suspiciously. HOW DO I EXPLAIN MY STUTTERING?_)

She blushed lightly — (_good dear Kami, don't notice?_) — before explaining.  
"Uhm, I kind of have a stuttering problem…"

"It's fine," he chuckled. "It's kinda cute."

(_OMGF DOES HE REALIZE WHAT HE __DOES__ TO ME?_)

* * *

WTF WAS HE DOING? WAS HE ON CRACK OR SOMETHING?

He was gonna die. Like, _he was practically telling her he was falling hard for her._

("Dude, you're falling _hard_ for her?" the Kiba in his head said — _Goddamnit Kiba…_)

He could see her face freeze up and then cover with a fine red.

(_Did I…like…just make her choke_?)

"_Heeeeeey_, guys."

(_Oh, thank God for Sak…_)

Said pinkette slid into the booth next to Hinata and Sasuke next to Naruto, the genders across from each other.

* * *

"It's been a long time, ne, Sasuke-san?" Hinata said.

"Eh?" Naruto said, raising his eyebrow. "You guys know each other?"

(_I am totally not getting jealous_.)

"Our parents used to set us up on playdates as little kids," Sasuke explained, rolling his eyes. "It was ridiculous. They thought we would get married when we're obviously polar opposites."

"And we fought a lot back then."

"Yeah."

(_Okay, maybe I am a little_.)

* * *

They were silent after that.  
For a _loooong_ time.

(_Please, just kill me now…_)

"It's too quiet."

It was _always_ up to him to break the silence.

* * *

Sakura had a plan.  
And it was, like, freaking _brilliant_

"Hey," she said, her and Sasuke magically done with their subs, "we have to go somewhere…"

"…But you _just_ got here," Hinata protested, shooting her that _Oh, I __Know__ You're Up To No Good_ look.

"I know," Sakura said with fake sympathy, but at the way Hinata's eyes narrowed, she could tell she had seen the pinkette's hidden gleam in her eyes. "Sorry! Come on, Sasuke!"

And with that, she dragged her boyfriend towards the entrance.

Sasuke knew she was up to something.

It was written all over her face.

"Just _what_ are you planning?"

"Oh, a hook-up. Now come over here, we need to listen in on them…"

(_Oh, my good Kami. Tell me she's kidding._)

"Sakura," he said, slowly. "Are you on any kind of drugs?"

And then she kissed him.  
And of course, he kissed back on instinct, taking her chin and becoming dominant, tasting her breath, her tongue.

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun," she breathed as she broke away, a sly look on her face, "can you smell any drugs?"

He decided she was an evil thing that would ultimately end up swallowing him whole.

Then he corrected himself.  
Because she already had.

* * *

To: Pig  
From: Sakura

OMG...I love myself. A lot.

To: Sakura  
From: Pig

…what did you do?

To: Pig  
From: Sakura  
hahahahahahaha.

To: Sakura  
From: Pig

This can't be good...

* * *

Hinata was nervous (and furious, but that's a different story).  
Because OMGF SAKURA LEFT HER WITH THE BOY SHE LIKES AND IS TOTALLY NERVOUS AS HELL.  
Yeah. Pretty much.

"Hey, so, when d'ya wanna come over tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he finished his sub. She mentally frowned — she had over half left.

"Hmmm…" she hummed as she took another bite. "Uhm, how long does it usually take to get there?"

"A half hour or so, I guess," he said, contemplating. "Then again, I never abide by speed laws."

(_Damn all these speed demons._)

"Okay, well, since you're such a little _speed demon_," she said, laughing, "I'll try to be there around ten-ish so we can get some serious cleaning done before we hit the beach."

"So, hopefully, we'll be done around noon to two?"

"_Hopefully_."

(_Teasing him is soooo much fun._)

"You're mean," Naruto whined, and Hinata laughed and smiled widely at him.

* * *

Naruto was hoping she seriously did not catch his blush.  
Because honestly, it was _embarrassing._  
He was blushing because he thought her smile was _just so damn __cute__._

Hinata had just finished up her sub, and was wiping her napkin across her mouth.

"I should prob'ly get back to my dorm, before Karin has a fit…"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, 'kay. Mind if I, uh, walk ya there?"

She smiled again and he felt his face heat up hotter than last time. "I would love that."

* * *

"…She's…actually…_flirting_."

Sakura was shocked. Like ASJKL.

"She was doing that in the emails, too…" Sasuke noted beside her.

Sakura turned toward him with that _WHY DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING I DON'T?_ look. "_Oh_? And _how_, exactly, do you know this?"

"…Naruto emailed me. And attached messages."

Sakura was silent for a moment.  
And Sasuke was scared _shitless_.

"GIVE THEM TO _ME_."

He obediently handed her his Droid.  
He'd like to live, _thankyouverymuch._

* * *

(_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? AM I FLIRTING? OH MY KAMI._)

All the girls were staring at her with wide eyes as they walked down the dorm halls to her room, with the _What The Hell Is __She__ Doing With A __Guy__?_ look.

"Well, uh, this is my dorm," she said, trying not to stutter.

"Mmkay," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

She smiled and nodded.

And then, before she could do anything—  
BAM HUG.

Her face felt like it was on fire. Was it? She couldn't tell.

Because _ASJKL NARUTO WAS HUGGING HER._

"See ya, Hinata-chan!" he yelled as he ran back down the hallway.

She waved back weakly, opened her dorm door, walked in and shut it again, and slid down the door.

"_It's so hootttt, Hina-chan_."

Karin had _no_ idea.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke, who had watched the whole encounter, stood open-mouthed (well, maybe Sakura — Sasuke was inwardly shocked).

"Oh. My. _Shit_."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

* * *

**ending notes:**** OMGF THANK GOD IT'S DONE. please have length make up for the lateness? because **_**god**_** this took a while. **


	5. Fuck

disclaimer:** if i owned naruto, i would not LEAVE THESE TERRIBLE MANGA CLIFFHANGERS AND THEN SAY NO ISSUE NEXT WEEK. GRR.  
****dedication:**** to bry, just…because everything.  
****notes1:**** um, my computer died? i might have the only virus for the mac on there? eek.  
****notes2:**** dead…because…i killed it.  
****notes3:**** yay for remembering every word i wrote for this chapter on the other computer!  
****notes4:**** most of this was written in boredom at my dad's new place (his friends place that they kept when they moved) because all the movies were recorded over sex tapes.  
****notes5:**** oh, btw—go read **_**sincerely but never yours**_** by alive in wonderland. that fic is my god. (plus talking to one of their authors during teh late night is **_**awesome.**_**)  
****summary****:**** Because while love can be found in the most odd of places, it can also be found through the oddest of things.****  
pairing(s):**** naruhina & sasusaku

* * *

**

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: i know your seee-crett~~

guess what Sa-su-ke told mee~~?

CAUSE YOU LIKE HINA. YES, YES YOU LIKE HINAAAATAAA.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: …which one?

Yeah…well…YOU SLEPT WITH SASUKE. SO STFU.

IF YOU SAY **ANYTHING**…

To: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: you have more that one? O_o

….how the **fuck** do you know that?

I won't do that…I'm not heartless.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: ucntCATCHmeh(at)whoknowswhat  
Subject: duh. who doesn't?

Sasuke.

That is all.

* * *

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: mah_ darling!_

I HAVE A REWARD FOR YOUR LOVELY PATIENCE WITH MY STUPID BEST FRIEND.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: yesssh, my concubine?

uhmmm…what?

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: …i'm your concubine?

THE KNOWLEDGE THAT I KNOW **FOR A FACT **THAT NARUTO LIKES YOU.

HAHA-HA_HA_HAHA!

* * *

Sasuke, who had been reading over Sakura's shoulder as she wrote (mainly because— hi, she was in his lap and he couldn't do anything else?), raised an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't you do _exactly_ what you just said you wouldn't?"

"Yes, but what Naruto doesn't know will benefit him."

"Whatever. I'm not involved in this."

"But you _did_ tell him we slept together?"

"…It was an accident?"

"You'll pay."

Sigh. "I know."

* * *

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: yes. yes you are.

O/O

UHM.  
LIKE.  
HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?  
'CUZ I'M HAVING LIKE A HEART ATTACK HERE.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: …uhm, oh-kee, why not?

He told me, of course.

Well, technically he didn't tell me, he told Sasuke, 'cuz he was freaking at your "shy-girl" flirting technique (which was kyooooot) and I stole Sasuke's Droid and read it….

BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. WHEN ARE YOU NEXT SEEING HIM?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: yes.

…I should have figured. Honestly.

Um…today?

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: can i call _you_ something?

WHAT? SINCE WHEN? GIMME DETAILS. LEAVE ME NOTHING TO THE IMAGINATION.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: sure…what?

Uhm…we were talking and he mentioned needing a roommate to make him clean and how he was kinda lonely and I offered to be his roommate on the weekends…So I'm going over soon (trying to go when Karin's taking a shower so that I don't get stopped by her and completely interrogated) and I'm buying him a mop and cleaning supplies and stuff…Then we'll clean and go down to the beach by his apartments...

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: errr…my bitch?

OHMYGOD REALLY? THAT IS SO KYOOT.

…So what are you going to be _doing_ at his house, _huh_?

* * *

"…Uh, Hina…?" Karin asked, eyeing her roommate skeptically (because reall— was she turning _purple_ now? OH SHIZ). "Are you…like…uhm…okay?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm okay!" the inkette stuttered out, sounding nervously-suspiciously UP TO SOMETHING ('cause, _hi_, when _Hinata_ was up to something, you _know_ it is deliciously scandalous, and Karin was _not_ going to let that just _go_.) "W-Why _wouldn't_ I be okay! You're, like, crazy, Karin! Hahaha…!"

"…Okay, now I _know_ my darling little love-muffin is up to something."

_Will she buy it?_

"What? O-Of course not!" Hinata stuttered.

_And she BOUGHT IT ON __SALE._

"HA. YOU ARE TOO ENGROSSED IN YOUR SCHEME TO NOTICE THAT I CALLED YOU _LOVE-MUFFIN_. I WILL FIND OUT WHAT! I SWEAR OF IT!"

And with that, Karin whisked off to her lovely laptop.

* * *

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: wth?

Yeah…haha…

OHMYGOD SAK, I WOULDN'T DO STUFF LIKE _THAT_. I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD HIM I LIKE HIM.  
LIKE GOSH.

Now, if your pervy mind will excuse me, I must go pack while Karin's busy with something.

* * *

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
Subject: hellooo, dahling.

My darling Sakura, my lovely little roommate Hinata is having a spazout. She's sounding suspicious, and I want to know what's going on, because I have an itching suspicion you're part of it.  
PLZKTHXBAI.

To: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: oh, its you.

If I tell you, you must take a shower immediately after we are finished emailing and you _must_ demand **every single little piece of knowledge** from Hinata when she gets back.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
Subject: you say that like it's a bad thing.

….I'm going to agree on these terms because I'm confused as to where Hinata is going.

To: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: because it kind of is, doll.

Okay, so, my best friend (you know, the spazzy one) and her met with us (read as: me and Sasuke) and then we ditched her (because, hi, Hinata told me she likes him and he recently told me he liked her — read as: I threatened Sasuke to let me read through his stuff — and so I was making their chemistry) and so now apparently she's his roommate on the weekends (he has an awesome house on the beach) and to help clean for him…

OHMYGOD THEY'RE THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
Subject: i'm offended. where's my darling sister-cousin?

OMGF THAT IS SOOO ADORABLE. MY LITTLE GIRL IS GROWING UP. AND YES, I WILL INTERROGATE HER. THIS IS BEAUTIFUL. NOT ONLY WILL SHE HAVE SOMEBODY, I WILL GET TO SEDUCE MY BOYTOY EVERY WEEKEND WITHOUT FEELING GUILTY OF HER HEARING MY SCREAMING.

To: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: she's been replaced with the sexy girlfriend.

…And you still say she's innocent? God, how could you _do_ that to her? My poor, poor Hina-chan.

You sick, sick bitch.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
Subject: OMG YOU HAVE A BOYTOY? WHO? TELL ME!

SHE KNEW WHEN IT WAS TIME TO GET LOST. SHE MISCALCULATED THE TIME IT TOOK FOR US TO SCREW. NOT MY PROBLEM.

To: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: …Sasuke.

I am done talking to you. You mahst go take shower now. I will tell MOTHER WHAT YOU DO IF YOU DON'T. GOOO.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
Subject: oh, him? pfftt, i knew _that_.

GASP. YOU WOULDN'T DARE. BITCH.

Fine, _fine_, I'm going, because I can see I'm NOT WANTED.

* * *

Fuck.

Was the shower running already?

Karin glared, not particularly at anything, just at the fact that—

HI, SHE WOULD HAVE TO SHOWER IN COLD WATER.

Karin did not _like _to shower in cold water (except, of course, when it was unbearably hot, but it was not). And hi, she had to wash her hair? Her hair was thin and long and it _did not untangle well in cold water._

But if she didn't, Hinata would be, like, un-soul mate-less. And she just _couldn't_ leave Hinata un-soul mate-less.

So she decided to get revenge.

Hinata wouldn't figure it out until she got there anyway.

Karin cackled and went for the suitcase.

* * *

Hinata had to _leave._

Like, now.

Because, hi, Karin was in the shower, and the water was cold, so Karin would not be in there long, and _she had to go before Karin got out_.

Otherwise, she would never have her sexy bea—

Ahem. I meant her "nice and pleasurable weekend on a _beach apartment_ with only the _guy she is head over heels for_."

Because, no, she could not miss this.

Even if it meant not double-checking her suitcase (like she _always did_).

(_Ooops_, she shouldn't have done that.)

* * *

Naruto was getting nervous.

Because his apartment was messy.

Like, _seriously messy._

Like, OH MY GOD NOBODY SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO LIVE IN THIS messy.

And he had…oh…half an hour before she was expec—

Wait.

He looked at the clock again.

(_OH MY GOD I ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES. SHIT. SHIT. OKAY, DIRTY UNDERWEAR AND PORN MAGS GO IN THE DRAWERS. SHE CAN'T __SEE__ THOSE.)_

Then Naruto thought to himself. Because maybe he should get _rid_ of those porn mags…

He'd just give 'em to Kiba. Or something.

(_No, wait, Kiba would tell her…and then she would hateee meee…_)

He looked at the clock.

14 minutes.

(_SHIIIIIT._)

* * *

"_I can't go any further than thisss, I want you so bad it's my only wish_."  
Hinata needed to change the song soon.  
BECAUSE THIS IS LIKE JUST _TELLING_ HIM SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM.

And she couldn't do that. She had _dignity._

(_At least, I __think__ so…_)

So she changed it, as she was coming up to her second-to-third-last turn, as directed by her Mapquest Ninja (aka _her lovely GPS_).

Then, practically, like, the worse song on her iPod came up.

"_Before the story begins, is it such a sin, for me to take what's mine, until the end of ti-i-ime_?" She sighed as she hummed to the beginning, singing along to the next lines, making a smooth turn.

"_We were more than friends before the story ends, and I will take what's mine…_"

(_Damn you, Avenged Sevenfold._)

She turned down the radio as she took the last turn, taking out her cell and dialing Naruto's number.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey, Naruto, I'm _almost_ there, mind waiting outside so I have a clue of where I'm going?"

(_Is this __me__ sounding so calm? Shit._)

"_Haha, yeah, no problem, Hina-chan._"

(_Damn it, DON'T CALL ME HINA-CHAN WHILE DRIVING. IT DISTRACTS ME AND MAKES ME THINK OF HOW CUTE YOU ARE AND HOW MUCH I'M FALLING FOR YOU, DAMNIT._)

"Okay, I'll see you in…bah, my GPS is being indecisive," she said, sighing at the piece of machinery. "I'll see you in either 10 or 5, stupid thing…"

He laughed, his voice crackling a little over the phone. "_See you then._"

They both hung up rather abruptly, and Hinata turned up the song again, singing along to it almost two octaves higher.

"_'Cause I always knew that my little crumb would be cold that's why I got a heater for your love…_"

* * *

All Naruto could do was stare.

Because _Oh, My, __fucking__ GOD._

She had a Mustang.  
_She had a fucking Mustang._

And not just one of those beat-up, pieces of shit Mustang's that some guy tried to restore — no.  
This was a _perfect_, _pristine_ genuine vintage Mustang.

And not to mention her hair just kinda floating behind her in the wind (albeit a little messy from probably _speeding_), those Aviator sunglasses (Sakura was obsessed with the stupid things), and a fucking _Mustang_?

She was _sexxy_.

All he could do was fucking _stare_.

* * *

Naruto was kind of staring at her.

And it was kind of making her nervous.

(_Just a little_.)

So she blushed, opened her mouth, and therefore spewed out senseless babble.

"So, uhm, why don't we get started before the sun sets?"

* * *

Naruto snapped out of the trance he was in (_girl_ + _car_ = _yay_) and decided to grace her with his voice.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he apologized, being awkward. "I was, kinda mesmerized by your car…"

(_Oh, what a __wonderful__ thing to fucking tell her…STUPID NARUTO, STUPID._)

* * *

Hinata inwardly sighed.

Of _course_ Naruto would be paying attention to the fucking car. He hadn't noticed that she subconsciously wore a camisole — which showed off her _wonderfully __embarrassing_ chest (which she really didn't usually wear but it was _hot_ and she had to _clean_) — and her shorts, which would have made _Karin_ faint in shock (not to mention all the _other_ girls in the dorm who knew her as the modest, shy girl).

And he's looking at the FUCKING _CAR_.

(_Of course._)

* * *

And then Hinata stepped out, and Naruto's brain almost blew up again.

Because, hi, she was _wearing a cami_, which showed off the chest he never knew she even _had_ in the first place, and then she was wearing _shorts_ (_holy fuck, she has nice legs_) and it was like, like, like —  
(_DAMNIT WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?_)

"Would you, uh, mind helping me get the bags out of the trunk?" she asked him, shaking him out of his almost-trance (because he _totally_ wasn't having another).

"Oh, yeah, sure," he said, eyeing the interior of the convertible as he passed.

(_Ooh, pure white leather, what a __beauuuutyyy_.)

* * *

Hinata unlocked the trunk, lifting up the back carefully, _carefully, __carefully_ (because, hi, this was her _expensive graduation present_). She handed half of the bags to Naruto, mainly the heavy ones — because she was kinda weak, and he was kinda strong — and blushed a little when his fingers brushed hers (because she was still sorta-kinda-maybe in love with him, and he sorta-kinda-maybe wasn't).

"Uh, thanks," she said as she pulled the cover over the interior, locking it (_please, please, __please__, DON'T GET FUCKED UP_) and taking her bags.

He smiled at her, making her day light up a _lot_ more (even though she was already so-so-_so_ happy). "No prob," he grinned, "anything for my lovely Hinata-chan."

Her face flushed with red.

(_OHMYGODOHMYGOD HE DID __NOT__ JUST CALL ME THAT. OHMYGODOHMYGOD FACE __OVERHEATING HERE__._)

* * *

Oh _fuck_.

Did he, just, like, totally give himself away?

(_Shitshitshit_.)

(_I guess it's okay…? She's __really__ red though…is she blushing? OHMYGOD WHAT IF SHE LIKES ME BACK? SHIT._)

It was then he came to the conclusion that this just may be the most awkward weekend in the history of forever.

"So, you like Avenged Sevenfold?" he asked out of the silence. "You said you were an Alternative person…"

"I also told you I listen to almost anything," she teased, nudging him with her elbow. "I have…like…two songs by them. One of them just happened to come up as I was nearing your house."

"Oh, you're sure?" He gave her that crooked smile of his.

* * *

(_Oh, he wants to play games?_)

Hinata smiled (with maybe a _tad_ bit of devilishness in there, because we _all_ know she was an angel).

"Oh, I'm sure."

(_I can play games._)

* * *

Naruto was kind of getting nervous.

Because, hi, Hinata was acting _sneaky_.

And she _must_ be up to something when _she_ was acting sneaky.

"Okay," she said, hauling her bags onto the granite countertop. "We have Clorox, Lime Away, and I brought my _best friend_ —" she lifted out a long, mop-type shape out of a bag "—_my Swiffer._"

"So, is that, like, an honor…or…something…?" He trailed off.

Because he really didn't like that look she was giving him.

* * *

OMG HE DIDN'T GET THE EPIC-NESS OF THE SWIFFER.

Hinata gaped at him, waving her arms around her (epically awesomeriffic) mop.

"No, no, no! You don't get it! Swiffer is, like, the God of all things cleany! I'd die without it!"

* * *

"Uhm…"

Yeah, his crush (love, light in the dark, whatever) was psycho.

"Uh, how about we just start cleaning?" he suggested, cringing back a little when she turned her (_psyyychooo_) gaze on him.

"No, not until you get the _awesomeness_ of it!" she insisted, flailing once more.

"Well," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her to the kitchen sink (where most of the dishes were), "maybe if we clean I can then understand it?"

"Hmmm," Hinata hummed, biting the inside of her cheek, considering the idea. Then she looked up at him, with a stern look. "It might work."

* * *

(_Please don't see me blushing, please don't see me blushing — BECAUSE YOUR HAND IS ON MY SHOULDER, AND IT'S WARM AND NICE AND I LIKE IT SO YOU SHOULD KEEP IT THERE._)

She was kind of going crazy.

And she knew he could kind of tell.

* * *

Naruto totally ignored the fact that there was only about two inches away from each other's lips.

No, really, he _totally_ didn't notice and _wasn't_ blushing.

(_Oh, damnit, who am I kidding myself? I WANNA KISS 'ER. BUT I CAHN'T. SADFACE._)

"Anyway," Hinata said, looking around, "we have _a lot_ of work to do here."

"Yeah…I know…" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, so what's something besides…" she looked around the kitchen, her face scrunched up a little, "_not this kitchen_ that we really need to work on?"

"Hmmm…" he hummed, putting a finger to his chin. "Well, there's the living room with ramen cups lying everywhere, there's the shower that has a bunch of scummy stuff on it, I cleaned the toilet — that was a nightmare — uhmm…"

"And the bedroom?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

(_Damn it she's sexxyyyy._)

* * *

She couldn't handle it.

Really, she couldn't handle it. Because she thought that she just acted sexxy. That is _not_ what she did. That was Sakura's and Karin's job, to act sexxy.

(_IT'S MINE TO ACT KYOOT. NO SEXXYNESS FOR MEH._)

She could see Naruto gulp a little, and a slight blush spread across his face. "Well, uhm, the floor could probably use some vacuuming…? And the sheets might want to be washed…?"

Hinata contemplated all the things he told her, looked over the kitchen counter (_carefulll, don't touch any gooey stuff_) at the living room, and scrunched up her nose.

"Okay," she said, sighing, "we're going to start with all the cleaning the furniture needs." She gestured openly to the kitchen. "We're going to start with the kitchen first — clean the counter, get all this…_gooey-ness_ off of it, all the crap off of it…then we start on dishes, even the ones in the cabinets — clean them _all_, hand wash them if we must, then after we get all the dishes out of the cabinets, we take all the crap _in_ the cabinets out…"

"What other stuff is in the cabinets besides dishes?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you know," Hinata said, digging through her bags and finding two pair of rubber gloves and scrubbers (she mentally noted the location of her Mr. Clean Magic Erasers), "spices, food, whatever you usually put in your cabinets…" She trailed off, looking confused at his more-than-slightly-sheepish face. "What?"

"_Welllll_, I _kind of_ don't really have much in the cabinets…"

Hinata raised her eyebrow and then opened one at random.

* * *

"_AHHHHH!_"

_Thump._

(_What the hell?_)

Naruto swung around, spotting Hinata on the floor, hyperventilating.

"Hinata-chan!" he yelled, crouching down next to her. "What happened?"

Her pale, pale eyes were dilated, and she pointed at the open cabinet.

"R….R…R…"

(_Okay, 'Rrr'…doesn't help much._)

So he decided to look in said cabinet.

"_HOLY SHIT_."

There was a big rat staring at him with big, beady little eyes that said "_This is why you clean your damn house_!"

"Uhm…how do I kill it?" he asked in a weak voice, not taking his eyes off the thing (for fear it would _attack him_ the moment he looked away) but tilting his head just a little toward the girl.

* * *

"I don't _know_," she said, starting to panic, "I've never dealt with _rats_ before…"

Then an idea struck her and she shot up from her spot on the ground.

"_Oh my God, Naruto, what if there are __more_?"

"…_FUCK __ME__._"

A terrible blush spread across her face.

(_I KNOW IT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION BUT WHAT IF IT'S NOT…OHEMGEEEEEE._)

"_Uhm, __what_?"

* * *

His eyes widened as he realized what he said, and her reaction to it.

"Oh, shit, I didn't mean that _wa-a-a-a-a—_OH GODDAMN IT NO."

Hinata screamed again and jumped up on the only thing that was available to her (and wouldn't ruin her Chucks — because, hey, she cared about those), which happened to be Naruto's back.

"_I do not handle __vermin_," she hissed into his ear, locking her arms around his neck.

* * *

(_Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm getting freaked now, and that means I do shit I usually don't do…FUCK I'M ALREADY CURSING._)

"Yeah, no shit…neither do I, for that matter," he mumbled, trying to hold Hinata up and find something to trap the damn oversized mouse at the same time.

* * *

(_Shit, I hate any animal I can fit in my hand…I can also feel her boobs against my ba—no, no, no thinking about that…__Damn__, they feel ni—NOOOO._)

"Hey, throw that bowl on the floor," he told her, almost-almost turning toward her head (but if he did he might kiss her, and he didn't know if she wanted that).

"You mean this disgusting yellow one?" she asked, her voice right in his ear, carefully holding out a plastic yellow bowl in front of him.

"Well, it was actually white when I bought it, but yeah."

"Naruto, you have a problem," she said, quickly throwing the bowl onto the floor. "You have a serious problem, and I am _so_ glad I'm here to get rid of it…"

(_FUCK, HINATA, WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT TYPE OF VOICE WHERE YOU SAY ONE THING BUT IT IMPLIES SOMETHING ELSE. AND __FUCK__, IT'S __KILLING ME__._)

"That's what I get for usually not being at the house when I was in high school and having a mother that cleaned everything for me…" he mumbled, trapping the rat underneath the bowl.

"Okay, it's at least…you know…trapped now," he said, expecting her to get off his back.

"I'm not leaving this spot until you make sure there are no more," she murmured quietly (only a little freaked out now, but hell, at least she wasn't _hissing_ like she was earlier), into his ear.

* * *

She heard him gulp and inwardly facepalmed.

(_OHMYGOD I JUST DID IT AGAIN. I JUST KIND OF ACTED SEXY AGAIN. WHEN THE HELL DID MY VOICE GET SO DEEP? ASGJKL;._)

* * *

He was about to blow his brain up.

(_Because— HOLY SHIT, SHE KEEPS DOIN' THIS STUFF AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN REALIZE IT AND SHE SHOULD BECAUSE I STILL HAVE TEENAGE-BOY HORMONES, DAMNIT_.)

Yeah, he was pretty much fucked.

* * *

"Okay, I am _pretty damn sure_ there are no more…_nuisances._"

"Mmkay."

(_Ohhh, certainly did not help him by just __sliding__ off his back…_)

* * *

(_…Fuck._)

* * *

To: Sakura  
From: Ino  
so, yeah, I WANNA THE SITCH WITH NARU AND HINA.

Kthxbai.

To: Ino  
From: Sakura

Uhhh…i dunno. Here's her number. Text her yourself.

Btw: j'adore Vivienne, habillez-moi

To: Sakura  
From: Ino  
DAMN YOU I LOVE THAT SONG!

I, i'm too fabulous~

* * *

To: Hina-chan  
From: Ino

DAHLING, IT'S YOUR BELOVED ICE-CHAN.

To: Ino  
From: Hina-chan

how do you all keep getting my number?

To: Hina-chan  
From: Ino  
that's not important (coughsakuracough) right now…what's going on with naruto?

To: Ino  
From: Hina-chan

uhm. i may or may not have totally flirted with him and insinuated something notsoclean?

* * *

To: Sakura  
From: Hina-chan

stop giving people my number. it could've been a psycho stalker who stole her phone.

To: Hina-chan  
From: Sakura

oh calm down, it's ino. what's she gonna do? don't answer that.

To: Sakura  
From: Hina-chan

pfftt.

* * *

"Phew!" Hinata sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "That took a lot out of me…"

"Sorry about that…" Naruto grinned sheepishly, putting his new cleaning supplies in a hallway cabinet. He looked out the window, toward the setting sun, its lower tip just hitting the ocean horizon.

"Do you wanna go down to the beach now?" he asked. "It's late enough that we won't have to wear sunscreen, but the crabs tend to come out at night…"

"Sure," Hinata replied, (_SMILE TOO DAZZLING) _"but it's your fault if I get pinched!" She laughed, elbowing him.

He grinned at her. "Mmkay, I'll meet you downstairs."

She was _dazzling_, he thought as he got dressed.

Naruto was almost speechless — he decided that, hi, IT WASN'T FOR TO BE THAT CUTE.

But Naruto grinned as he saw her pad downstairs, her form shrouded in a thin cover-up.

Because he thought it was okay if it was her.

* * *

She was seriously kind of blushing.

BECAUSE, UHM, HI, SHE WAS IN A BIKINI.

SHE DID NOT PACK THAT.

She packed a simple, slimming one-piece.

NOT THIS _THING_.

"Karin…" she mumbled, hoping Naruto didn't notice her (demonic) aura, "you will _dieee for this._"

"Uhm…" Her eyes widened (_CRAPCRAPCRAPCAUGHT_). "Hinata…?"

"Sorry!" she said, smiling up at him. "Just cursing my roommate!"

* * *

(_SOCUTEBUTSOEVIL_.)

"Am I allowed to ask why…?" he said, afraid she would start hissing again.

"Oh, she took out almost everything I packed and replaced with almost her entire closet…" she mumbled.

"Uh…and?"

"She's a whore."

(_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.)_

"Like…a real one? Or…?"

Hinata laughed, shaking her head no. "Nah, she's just kinda…" she searched her brain for the right word, "erm, _revealing_?"

"I totally thought you were gonna say slutty," Naruto told her. "Just saying."

She laughed. "Usually I really don't curse much…"

"Really? What about emails?"

"That was you, Naruto."

"Oh yeah…"

They both laughed, and Naruto looked at her happy face, and laughed so more, just put in a good mood.

* * *

(_Oh, he's so sweet and nice and PERFECT._)

"Is the water cold?" Hinata asked, nervous.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Naruto said grinning.

(_He has that glint in his eye. UP TO SOMETHING NOT GOOD._)

* * *

She was gonna hate him. But it would be totally worth it.

He grabbed her into his arms (_don't remind yourself you're holding her bridal style— DON'T_) and ran into the water. Living by the ocean, he was used to the cold temperature of the water. Sure, his toes were kinda frozen at first, but he got used to it.

"NARUTO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BECAUSE THIS WATER IS COLD."

And he laughed, because hell, it was funny.

* * *

She was going to kill him.

It was official.

Because, hi, THIS WATER WAS COLD.

She couldn't feel her feet.

(Or her boobs, but she wasn't going to _say_ that.)

* * *

"You know, you kind of feel nice in my arms."

Oh _shit_.

Did he just give himself away?  
(_FUCKFUCKFUCK._)

* * *

She was blushing.

Like hard.

BECAUSE HI, THAT WAS LIKE A CONFESSION.

(_So…Sakura told the truth…I MUST TELL HER OF THIS ADVANCEMENT._)

But she just smiled, and said, "I like it too. Because this water is cold and you are _warmth_."

* * *

(_...But that's…not…Oh hell. Fuck it. Better this way_.)

But he felt kind of hurt. Because she either totally got it (and was ignoring it) or she was really dense.

But he _really_ doubted she was dense.

* * *

"OHMYGODOWWWWHATWASTHAT?"

She could suddenly feel her foot. And uh, it kind of hurt.

"…I think those were the crabs I was talking about."

"GETITOFFFF. NOW."

"Well, I think we will have _much_ better luck tomorrow, when it's daylight," Naruto said, washing one of the last remaining dishes from their "cleaning adventure."

"I hope so…" Hinata mumbled, subconsciously rubbing her injured foot with the other. She smiled, even though his head was turned, remembering being in his arms, swinging her legs back and forth (because sitting on countertops is _fun_).

She smiled (albeit a little evilly), because suddenly, she had an idea.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto?"

He turned around to face her. "Ye—"

And met a pair of lips.

To his.

(_Ohhaithar dreams. It's wonderful to see you._)

* * *

**endingnote:**** OHMYGODIFINALLYFINISHED. i started this just a little after summer started. i'm starting school on monday. ;_; where did it go?**


	6. Enjoy My Sexy Mouth

**disclaimer: nononono sadddfaceeee.**  
**dedication: TO BRY AND AKUROKU, DAMNIT.**  
**notes1: omg, i'm like so high right now…exactly why i chose to write!**  
**notes2: hahahahahha teeheheeeee.**  
**notes3: i need help.**  
**notes4: and sorry my update schedule is so fucking shitty. i have a lot of other secret fics, and school and these chapters are fucking long.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was kissing him, (right _here_ and right _now_) and— and— and—

Fuck. It felt _amazing._

And he kissed her back, because, fuck, she was kissing him_ anyway_ and he_ wanted_ this so-_so__ -__so_ bad.

He titled his head just a tad and put his hand on either side of her on top of the counter, kissing back roughly.

* * *

Holy shit. He was kissing her back.

_He was fucking kissing her back._

Her eyebrows raised in delightful surprise, and they broke away for a moment to take a quick gasp of air, before they delved right back to each others mouths. Hinata knew that, fuck, this was probably a lot farther than anyone usually went on their first kiss, but _fuck _Hinata had been waiting for this, and _fuck_, he was a good kisser.

(_OHMYGOHDOHMYGOHDOHMAIGOHD. SAK WILL KILLLLL ME. BUT THIS WILL BE WORTH IT._)

* * *

He felt her slightly shift her head as well, allowing him to get a deeper access at her mouth. Every time their lips broke apart for just a second to breathe, Naruto could almost taste her, and wondered what she would _really_ taste like.

(_Oh, fuck, first kiss, I can't do that…_)

But_ fuck,_ he wanted to.

* * *

Their mouths moved in hot, slow minstrations, taking their time to enjoy the kiss. Hinata trailed her arms up Naruto's chest to hook themselves in a gentle lock around his neck, to just ease him more to her mouth.

She pursed her lips, because although she didn't need to wet them, Naruto tasted fantastic. And_ God_, did he.

"Like how I taste, hmmm?" he murmured against her lips, and she knew his sexy-ness was turned_ on_ like a switch.

But that was okay. She could play that game too.

* * *

"Mmmhmm," she murmured back, breathless, giving him a chaste kiss. "Quite."

He smirked against her lips. "Good. Now I can do_ this._"

He swiped his tongue across the crease between her lips for just a moment, and she squeaked and blushed and fell back.

Okay. So maybe she_ couldn't_ play his game.

* * *

Naruto laughed as he was dragged with her (arms in a_ lock_) at her embarrassed face.

"A little too early for that, I guess," he said (but was thinking_ ohyes, ohyes, she tastes delicious_), grinning sheepishly and letting his hands slide off her hips (slowly, slowly, just to_ tease_ her).

"I – uhm – ah…" she stuttered, looking away, running a hand through her hair.

Naruto grinned.

She was so fucking cute.

* * *

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (my first kiss went a little like this)

SAK. UHM, UHM, I HAVE A CONFESSION.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainment(at)justasong  
Subject: (twa, and twist; twa twa, and twist)

And what did you do, my darling?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (well_ my _first kiss went a little like this)  
UHMMMMMMM…  
SEE SUBJECT LINE PLZKTHXBAI

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (twa, and twist; twa twa, and twist)

O.  
M.  
F.  
G.

MY LITTLE GIRL. OMFG. I – I – I…

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (i said, no more teachers and no more books)

uhmm…  
is this reaction good?

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (i gotta kiss under the bleachers hoping nobody looks)

this reaction is very good, my love.

so…how was he?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (lips like licorice, tongue like candy)  
O/O.  
UHMMM.

Well…ithinkhesreallydamngood,  
but i have nothing to compare to.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (excuse me miss, but can i getcha out ya_ panties_?)

*gasp*  
is my little hina a lip virgin?

…IS MY LITTLE HINA A VIRGIN?  
OMFG.  
YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY THE ONLY PURE ONE.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (in the back of the car, on the way to the bar)  
…

…

well, uhm, yes.  
it's kind of a tradition in my family for the daughters to wait until marriage to have sex.  
soo…ahh…yeah.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (i got you on my lips, –i got you on my lips–)  
but this is no excuse for being a lip virgin.

SO EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW MISSY.

(and i swear to god, if you're also a cheek virgin…THEN YOU SUCK.)

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (at the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair)  
wellll…ahh…I've had like…one other boyfriend.  
his name was Kiba and it was like freshman year of high school and I was so shyyy, and it was just because I was captain of the Girls' J-V Softball Team and he was captain of the Boys' J-V Baseball Team so they put us together a lot to work on training and stuff…and we eventually found out we got along.

but both of us were eventually too caught up in school and sports and our personal lives that we never got to have alone time and we had a nice, mutual break-up.

but the point – point is that we never got lip-to-lip because I was way too shy and blushed at cheek kisses…so that's as far as we got.

(not to mention, again, those disgusting little playdates me and Sasuke's parents used to set us up on. They always tried to get us to kiss and it was gross…)

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (baby, this is it)  
awww. ): poor hina. no boyfriends for her shy ass. D:  
at least there were no hard feelings?

…ew.  
now you make me think that when i kiss Sasuke, i'm kissing YOU.  
i hate you.  
and your tasty mouth.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (she won't ever get enough)

my shy ass? MY ASS.  
I KISSED _HIM_.  
SO STFU.

…  
oh, but hun,  
we all know you're my secret lover.

and enjoy my sexy mouth.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (once she gets a little touch)

:o

OMFG.  
I'M SO PROUD. I TAUGHT YOU WELL.

…  
Hinata,  
i love you.  
-lessthanthree-

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (if i had it my way, you know that i'd make her say)  
^^;

and i know you do.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (oo-hooh-oooh-oohhh-ooh)

anyway, so TELL ME EVERYTHING.  
how did your day goo?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (oo-hooh-oooh-oohhh-ooh)  
well…first there was the rat scare. that was gross.

then we cleaned for like two hours, and then it was almost sunset and so we went to the beach AND THEN I FIGURED OUT KARIN RAIDED MY SUITCASE AND I WAS STUCK IN A BIKINI and then he dragged me into the FREEZING COLD WATERand then I got pinched by a crab and then we came home and showered and I kissed him.

Ta-daaa~~?

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (she won't ever get enough)  
…_rat_ scare? do i_ want _to know?

BWAHAHA. I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON KARI— I mean, what a_ terrible_ thing to do.

D'AWWW—  
WAIT.

IF YOU KISSED HIM_ WHILE _SHOWERING THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES MISSY.  
YOU MAHST STILL BE THE LIGHT.

* * *

To: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: goood, my little minion.  
you did well.  
sissy approves.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
Subject; pfftt, we all know I'M going to rule the world.  
oh, the bikini thing?

pfftt, wait until she sees what i did to her cute little diary.  
speaking of, i'm looking at the real one right now.

To: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: actually, i do believe that's ino.

you are pure evil.  
i like it.

* * *

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (once she gets a little touch)

uhm, uhm, he had a rat. and it looked me in the FACE.  
THE FACE, SAK. THE FACE.

…  
YOU WILL PAY, MY BIZNATCH.  
YOU WILL _PAYYYY._

…  
O/O  
WHY WOULD I DO THAT?

OMFG, THAT'S, LIKE, WAY TOO FAR.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (if i had it my way, you know i'd make her say)

twss.

oh, pfftt, you could never do that to me.  
that would be like…like…  
oh, you know what i mean.  
it just doesn't work that way, baby.

i know, just makin' sure.  
GOTTA GUARD YOUR INNOCENCE, YANNO.  
YOU'RE THE TYPE OF PEOPLE THAT BIN LADIN PROMISES TO SUICIDE BOMBERS.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (oo-hooh-oooh-oohhh-ooh)

your _mom's _what she said.

oh, i think we need to straighten out who wears the pants, babe.

…  
nice to know i'm the virgin a bunch of creepy, burned up Muslim guys want to do.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)justasong  
Subject: (oo-hooh-oooh-oohhh-ooh)

yes, indeed.  
because my momma's a sexay bitch.

oh-ho-ho.  
am i getting the vibe you think it's someone other than me?  
i find this quite amusing.

it should be, quite-quite.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (well my first kiss went a little like thiss…)  
my momma's still dead.  
BUT WHEN SHE WAS ALIVE,  
SHE WAS THE ENVY OF SNOW WHITE.  
YUP-YUP.

oh, excusez-moi?  
HAHAHA.  
FUNNY.

i imagined you being british when you said that.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (i said, no more sailors and no more soldiers)

d'aww.  
do you have a pic of her?

don't pull the French on me.  
and EXCUSE YOU,  
WHO TOLD YOU NARUTO LIKED YOU?

WHO SET YOU UP?

TELL ME WHO.

Charlie bit me!

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (with your in a heart, tattooed up on the soldier)  
uhm, uhm, yes i do. :) –attaches old picture-

…  
you, ma'am.

XD

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (your kiss is like whiskey, it gets me drunk)  
she's soooooo pretty!  
i can see where you get your looks from! :')

AND OMFG.  
YOU WERE SO CUTE AS A BABY.  
*huggles*

exactly.  
now, who wears the pants?

that really hurt, Charlie!

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (and i wake in the morning with the taste of your tongue)  
d'aww.  
I'm not even that pretty, really. ^^;

omfg.  
I was an ugly child.  
LOOK AT MY HAIR, FOR CHRISSAKES.

you, ma'am.

I love you. XD

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (in the back of the car, on the way to the bar)

omfg.  
betch, stfu.  
you are so-so pretty and OHMYGOD.  
I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE THIS SELF-CONSIOUS.

…

YOU were an ugly child? I mean, yes, the hair is kind of weird, but OMFG.  
YOU SHOULD SEE MINE.  
AND MY FOREHEAD.  
DEAR GOD.

and hey, at least you have boobs.  
when i was 12, i had the chest of a boy.  
i BARELY made these B-cups.

i know you do.  
why? tell me, c'mon.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (i got you on my lips –i got you on my lips–)

but – but i'm_ not._  
I have ugly feet and my hair's hard to manage and-and-and –

so many things.

…trust me.  
nothing was worse than me as a child.

MINE ARE TOO BIG.  
PLEASE, TAKE SOME OF MINE, I DON'T WANT IT.

because you're amazing.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (at the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair)

oh, please, betch.  
other people have much worse things to worry about.  
AND YOU HAVE TINY-TINY-TINY FEET.

oh, i do believe you are wrong.  
-attaches picture-

SAVE UP FOR BOOB SWAP SURGERY?

andddd?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (baby, this is it)

but that's_ why_ they're ugly.

…  
that.  
is…  
uhm.

nice forehead.

YES, YES PLEASE.

because your lips are tasty.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (she won't ever get enough)

you have yet to learn that small is cute.

SHUT THE FUCK UP.

remember, we need me to at least be a C cup.

and_ there's_ the reason i was looking for.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (once she gets a little touch)

which is why my boobs are not.

HAHAHAHA.

oh, girl, I could get you to a D cup with the spareness-ness I have.

lulz.  
but, sweetheart, I don't know what your lips taste like.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (if i had it my way, you know that i'd make her say)

your boobs…  
i think naruto likes them.

stfu, betch.

…O_O  
HOW BIG _ARE_ YOUR BOOBS?

hmmmm..  
good point.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (oo-hooh-oooh-oohhh-ooh)  
uhhhmmm…  
idk?  
lol.

Much too big.  
much.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (oo-hooh-oooh-oohhh-ooh)

trust me, _all_ guys love their girls boobs.  
even Sasuke loves my tiny ones.  
and this is why i'm with him.

lol.

soooooooooo…  
how far have ya'll gone?

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (once she gets a little touch)  
d'aww.  
but, Sak, I think yours are…like…normal-sized.

…  
again with this question?

I will give you one hint:  
tongue.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (if I had it my way, you know that i'd make her say)  
really?

perhaps i've just lived around freaks my whole life.

…  
OMFG YOU MADE OUT WITH TONGUE?  
SO FAST.  
OR WHAT IF THERE WERE…ACTIVITES ON –SKIN- WITH TONGUE?  
OMFG I'M FLAILING.  
ANSWER ME.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (oo-hooh-oooh-oohhh-ooh)  
probably.  
any big boob genes around your area?  
(-coughposers?cough)

…  
mwahaha.  
you may never know.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (oo-hooh-oooh-oohhh-ooh)  
well…  
there's my mom.  
whose, are like, the largest.  
and i think they're real.  
O_o

you know, just for that, we're using the whip next time.

* * *

"Sakura…"

The pinkette froze. She wondered, if, perhaps, the deep voice of her boyfriend from behind her had read that. She turned around, a seductive smile on her face _(distract, distract, DISTRACT_). "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

He rose a dark eyebrow at her, completely unaffected. "Who are you emailing?"

"Oh, just Hinata."

"So should I wonder why the words 'we're,' 'whip,' and 'next time' are in the same sentence?"

"Not at all."

He shook his head and went to sit back down to finish his homework. "You are really, really,_ really_ odd."

"Quite-quite."

And Sakura wondered if it was only in her mind that she spoke that with an accent.

* * *

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (my first kiss went a little like this)

…A G?

sounds kinky.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: (twa, and twist; twa twa, and twist)

-shrug-  
all is know is that her boobs smother.  
SMOTHER.

…  
and that, my uke, is WHY I FUCKIN' LOVE YOU.  
HAHAHAHAHA.

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: (rest of song)

i know you do. C:

now, i have to go, for it is kind-of late.

* * *

Hinata sighed and closed her laptop. She was already in her pajamas, which were the timeless classic of a loose T-shirt and flannel bottoms. Her inky hair was pulled up into a messy bun (it was still damp, and she hated wet hair dripping down her neck) and for_ once_ she had taken her icky-gross contacts out, so she had her spare glasses, which were thick blue ones, square around her eyes. And in all honestly, she looked like a geeky college kid, as well she was, and she loved it.

She glanced at the clock that was on the cable box, which read _11:54_, which was_ much_ too late in her opinion. She wandered over to the bathroom, in which she had already stocked with her stuff, brushed her teeth, and put in her retainers.

There was only_ one_ eeinsy-weeinsy-teensy problem.

She had_ no_ clue where she was supposed to sleep.

"Naruto?" she called quietly, knocking softly on his door. She heard a muffled "Come in" and opened the door, to find him laying in his bed, in pajamas, the tv on in front of him.

She blushed.

He just_ had_ to sleep shirtless, didn't he?

* * *

Naruto was feeling kind of awkward.

Because, while he was used to hanging around girls at night, and he was used to them sleeping with no bra on (an old superstition, his mom had told him), but…

This was_ Hinata._

"Hey, where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" she asked him, and he suddenly noticed the small wisp she had, (that really wasn't there before, hmm) and how, holy shit, she had_ glasses._

"Uhh," he said, thinking. "Well, my spare bedroom is out of commission right now, so I guess I could set up the couch, but I wanna watch this Bleach episode first, kay?"

* * *

Hinata almost sighed.

Boys and their shonen.

"Mmkay," she told him, rather unsure of what to do next, standing there, in his room, awkwardly.

"Sit and watch with me until then," Naruto said, smiling at her, patting the other side of the bed (which was rather large, she noticed vaguely). She smiled and crawled up beside him, tucking herself under the warm blankets. She was a tad surprised when he slid an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his chest, but she was happy enough. She cuddled up against his warm side, the lights from the tv blurring together from sleepiness.

* * *

Naruto looked over as the standard Adult Swim commercial came on, and looked to Hinata—

oh.

She was asleep.

(_OHMYGOD SHE LOOKS ADORABLE._)

She still had her glasses on, so they were ridiculously crooked, and her mouth was open in a small O, and_ OHGOD IT WAS TOO CUTE._

He felt a tiny blush paint his cheeks, but continued to look at her, mesmerized. Her skin was very, very pale, he noticed, as he touched his thumb to her cheek. It was also soft— why didn't he notice it before, when they were–

He looked at her lips now, remembering how good they felt on his, how passionately they had kissed. He remembered the taste of her, from that one moment.

She tasted like rain, he decided. The nice, warm summer rain that made you run out with no shirt and shorts, and laugh and goof off and not care if you got rain in your eyes or in your hair.

He sighed.

The episode was over, but he couldn't bear to move her.

Looks like he was getting the couch tonight.

* * *

Hinata blearily opened her eyes as she heard a door close, and grimaced a little at the taste of sleep in her mouth. Naruto's warmth was gone, but the tv was still on, so she guessed that he was just going to the bathroom or something. She snuggled back into the warm covers, lazily taking her glasses off and placing them on the nightstand.

(_Ahh, sleep, I love you._)

* * *

Naruto sighed.

The couch was uncomfortable and stiff and too short and his feet hung off and_ there was something poking his back—_

oh.

What's this?

He took out the offending material and looked at the cover. It was one of those little mini notebooks, and the pages looked worn and written in.

_Study notes? _he thought at first. He tentatively flipped open the first page.

_Dear Diary —_

He shut it immediately.

Yeah, that was definitely-_definitely-definitely_ invading her personal space.

…But didn't he see his name somewhere?

* * *

Hinata groaned, sitting back up, staring blearily at the anime playing on the television. She scratched her head, looking at the clock.

_12:42._

Naruto should have been back by now.

_He better not be trying to sleep on the couch…_

She sleepily stood up and headed for the door.

* * *

_Dear Diary:_

_So. I bumped into that Naruto guy I had met on chat with TenTen. _

_He's. So. Fuckin'. Hot. _

_Did I expect him to be less attractive? Well, yeah, a little bit. But he's not! I can't describe how badly I want to fuck him!_

_(I mean, I met Sakura and Sasuke too, but psh, who cares about them?)_

_I want him. I want to —_

He shut the notebook briskly, a hot blush forming on his cheeks.

Had Hinata_ described_ how she wanted to…to — fuck him,_ on paper? Seriously?_

For a girl who squeaked at a tongue kiss, she sure was pretty fucking dirty.

"Naruto!"

He dropped the notebook, looking up sharply.

(_Oh, fuck._)

"Uh, hi Hinata?"

* * *

Ohmygod. She couldn't fucking believe this.

"How dare you read my diary! I mean, I don't really have anything embarrassing or anything in there, but still — I would have expected you to have more courtesy!" she yelled, snatching the notebook and clutching it to her chest.

Naruto looked at her, his cheeks red. "Uh, you don't have anything_ embarrassing_? Are you_ sure_?"

Hinata looked at him. Now she was_ confused_.

"Uh, well, yeah," she said. "I wrote the thing."

"Uhm, I — would, ah, check the first page," he suggested, not being able to look at her.

She blinked, and did so. A heavy blush filled her cheeks at these descriptions, and she paged through the notebook, seeing everything was…just…_not hers._

It wasn't even her handwriting.

In fact, it looked a lot like…

* * *

_"Karin!_" she screeched, running her hands hard through her hair, throwing the notebook to the ground. "_First my wardrobe, now this_?"

The girl began muttering. "I'm going to kill you, you'll pay, ooooh I'll get you!"

Naruto was, well, kind of freaked out.

(_Wow, her roommate's a psycho bitch._)

"Uhm," Naruto said, tentatively, "it's okay, Hinata." He stood up to rest his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"It will be once I get revenge…" the girl muttered.

Naruto grinned. "I can help with that."

* * *

Hinata smiled deviously, and kissed him, just once, her hands pulling his neck down to her height, standing on her tippy-toes.

Then, it was over, and she flashed a smile at him, walking away.

"I'll be there in a minute, but go to bed, 'kay?"

That girl was gonna kill him someday.

* * *

To: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: dead.  
YOU.  
LITTLE.  
BITCH.

YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME?  
DEAD, DEAD, DEAD.

To: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
From: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
Subject: orly?  
HAHAHAHAHAHA.

i love you too, my dear.

Ohmygod, fucking hilarious.

* * *

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
Subject: MISSION SUCCESS.  
_Attachments: Messages from Hinata_

Ohmygod, I rolled on the floor for like ten minutes.

To: dancelikeyoumeanit(at)fightingforsomething  
From: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
Subject: REALLY?

OMG.  
HAHAHAH.  
THIS IS FUCKING PERFECT.  
ILY, COUSIN.

* * *

To: foryourentertainmentbb(at)ohwhataday  
From: anoteformichiyuki(at)justasong  
Subject: YOU.  
DON'T EVEN THINK, FOR A SECOND, YOU ARE OFF THE HOOK EITHER

I WILL GET BOTH OF YOU WHEN YOU –LEAST EXPECT IT.–

WATCH YOUR BACK, BITCH.

* * *

**ending notes: OMG I FINALLY FINISHED. so sorry i took so long, seriously. bahahaha, i hoped you guys liked it!**


End file.
